


I Need You

by foreveryours



Series: I Need You [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours/pseuds/foreveryours
Summary: "Can you believe what the little trollop is wearing today?" Minthe whispered back to Hades from the door as she peeped her head through."I'm sure I don't know who you mean" murmured Hades disregarding Minthe's fashion police observations as unimportant."Oh really? Well, I'm sure you'll be dying to know." Minthe snickered as she sauntered over and sat on the corner of his desk. "It's your little plaything, she's wearing the same clothes as she did yesterday."----------A story of Persephone's rape and the consequences she and Hades face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in a while so sorry if it's a bit iffy, hasn't been beta'd either whoops  
> Let me know what you think, and if I should carry on.  
> More chapters to come if y'all don't think it's terrible.
> 
> Peace

"Can you believe what the little trollop is wearing today?" Minthe whispered back to Hades from the door as she peeped her head through.

"I'm sure I don't know who you mean" murmured Hades disregarding Minthe's fashion police observations as unimportant.

"Oh really? Well, I'm sure you'll be dying to know." Minthe snickered as she sauntered over and sat on the corner of his desk.

"Very funny, but as you can see I'm quite busy at the moment, you know, just casually ruling the underworld." Hades sarcastically added as he finally lifted his gaze from the paperwork before him.

A moment beat between them as they held each other in their eyes before Hades finally gave into her.

"Okay, who is it?" he sighed. "I know you're dying to tell me."

Minthe squealed in childish delight and clapped her hands together. "It's your little plaything," Her tone dropping her playful pretence on the last word giving away her true feelings towards Persephone, "She's wearing the same clothes as she did yesterday."

The tip of Hades pencil cracked under pressure. A million scenarios were running through his head, visions of Persephone leaving here to meet someone else, her at their house, her enticing scent filling the room, champagne corks being popped, clothes dropping to the floor. 'Stop it Hades you're getting ahead of yourself, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this.'

"Alright, you've had your fun now go do your job so I can do mine," Hades said returning his attention back to the paperwork.

Minthe hopped off the desk, her heels clicked delightfully as a smug smile painted her red lips and she exited his office. Hades waited a moment making sure she had truly left before buzzing for Hecate.

"Yes, sir?" Hecate answered over the intercom.

"Hecate, get me all the footage from the front door around clock-off time."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

  
"I still don't know why you needed this."

Hades remained silent, his eyes glued to the screen as he scoured the fast-forwarded footage for a glimpse of the pink goddess. Surely it couldn't be this hard?

"Need to know basis, huh?"

"I'm searching for someone." Hades huffed as he started to rewatch the tape for the third time.

"Persephone?"

Hades ignored her and continued searching. Hecate took his silence as admittance.

"Can you bring up the footage from the underground car park?" Hades grimaced as he closed the laptop screen in defeat.

"Uhh sir we don't have cameras down there," Hecate replied awkwardly.

"Why not, since when?!" His frustration peaking through.

"Since you asked security to remove the cameras after you and Minthe decided to...'Test your car out' is how I think you put it." Hecate coughed out embarrassingly.

"Right," Hades said hastily, wanting to brush over that fact as quickly as possible. "Well is there any other way to see who she left the building with?"

"Other than standing at the exit tonight, waiting for her? I don't think so but I'll look into it, boss." Hecate said shrugging and closing the door behind her.

Hades shrank into his chair and went back to his paperwork, a much-needed distraction after all this but before he could really settle back into focusing a reminder alert pinged up on his laptop.

'REMINDER: WEEKLY REPORT MEETING'

I guess the fates didn't want him to get away from Persephone today. Hades groaned as he collected his meeting prep and made his way to the board room. He strode down the hall, heading for the door when a pink glow came into his peripheral vision. "Good Morning Kore." He greeted her smoothly surprised at his own coolness when everything inside of him just wanted to take her into his office and express to her how he really felt.

"Morning Hades." She replied not meeting his gaze.

Hades head tilted in question. Why wouldn't she look at him? She was usually one of the only employees that felt comfortable enough to hold eye contact with him. Why not now? Was it tiredness from her escapades last night? Embarrassment? or could he dare to hope it was guilt?

"Here let me get that," as he opened the door. "After you."

Persephone nodded her thanks as she ducked under his arm and proceeded into the board room. Everyone quietened as he followed behind.

As the meeting progressed Hades kept a quiet eye on Persephone, she was acting...unusual but Hades just couldn't a finger on what was wrong. She didn't really seem to be listening to the meeting and in all honesty, neither was he, his mind was totally preoccupied on what was on her mind. What he would give to just peek inside, to know what she was thinking, something clearly so important that it occupied her every thought.

"That about wraps up this meeting then, does anyone have any questions?" Hades announced still gazing at Persephone. Just before he could call the meeting and dismiss everyone Minthe abruptly came into the board room.

"Sorry to interrupt." He could tell she wasn't sorry at all. "But there's someone to see you."

"Tell them to wa-" Hades started dismissively.

"Oh, not for you sir, they're here to see Persephone." She let the words drip from her mouth sweet wine giving Hades a pointed look. She was enjoying this way too much.

The whole room became deafeningly silent as if all sound had just been vacuumed up in a void. Persephone peered up at Hades through her hair and his stomach dropped. Finally, she looked at him, his stomach dropped but he couldn't tell whether or not this was because they had finally made eye contact or if it was because something was missing in them. Her eyes were usually so full of joy, energy, life, heck she was the Goddess of spring after all but now it was as if she had put up a wall, to keep something in? Or maybe to keep him out?

"Meeting's dismissed." Hades gulped down, watching her closely as she collected her thing and rushed out the room.

Hades let the rest of the room disperse before he left as well. As he closed the door behind him he overheard a whispered conversation from around the corner. It was Persephone. No Hades don't do it. He clenched his fists to regain some control but it was in vain, his feet had already begun moving. Curiosity got the better of him as he quickly peeked around the corner.

All he caught was a flash of pink, Persephone and someone was sharing a close embrace, a pink duffel bag on the floor beside them.

"I thought you might need this." A male voice uttered quietly.

"Eros, I can't thank you enough for last night and this morning too. You were amazing, really taught me a thing or two."

Hades felt a shudder crawl down his spine and a knot clench in his stomach. Eros?! Wasn't he utterly in love with Psyche? Did Persephone know about them? Last night _AND_ this morning?! _EROS_?!

Hades couldn't stay any longer and made a beeline for his office not wanting to overhear any more of their sickening conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again tried my best to make this chapter better than the last one, no idea if I succeeded or not, I'll let you be the judge. Please let me know if this is something you'd like me to continue with, what you're loving, what you're hating etc. 
> 
> Peace.

The cold breeze from an open window made the cigar smoke swirl around the office as Hades stared blankly at his laptop screen. The numbers on the twentieth analytical report of this day were starting to blur together. Hades' weary eyes and brain could no longer focus. He sighed in defeat and leaned back in his chair, cocking his wrist to get a view of his watch.

21:00

"Shit." Hades murmured under his breath to no one. He was meant to be home an hour ago, Minthe was uncharacteristically making dinner for him. Although in truth clock-off time was official 5 and he should have left work then.

Hades closed the laptop down, piled his things into his briefcase and locked up his office, giving the handle a satisfactory jiggle as a test before heading towards the elevator. The underworld head office has always had an eerie presence about it but it was something quite different at night. As he headed towards the front exit, the doors swooshed as they opened before him, giving him a full view of his magnificent car. Of course, the benefits of being the boss is that you have the closest parking space. Hades clicked the car to unlock and dumped his briefcase in the back before lighting another cigar for the drive home. He took a long drag and lifted his face to the night sky, exhaling smoke smoothly. He took a deep breath and as he opened his eyes his attention was drawn away.

There was a light on in one of the offices. Someone had been careless enough to leave their office light on. Hades looked down at his watch, 21:15, well he was already this late may as well. Grumbling to himself, he unlocked the doors and walked back through the uncomfortably eerie office to find the culprit of the light. With each step his surroundings became more and more familiar, this was a part of the office he regularly came to. He searched for cracks of light underneath doorways scanning each one as he went past.

No. No. No. He internally checked off one by one when finally he had found it, the beam of light. Smugly he lifted his gaze to see who would get a scolding by Hecate the next morning, only to have his smile drop when he finally read the name.

PERSEPHONE.

It was unlike her a Goddess of Spring to not do her bit to save the environment, usually, she was a stickler for the rules. Hades went to open the door intending to turn off the light and leave but he didn't expect what would greet him. An enchanting floral smell wafted through the air around him, it was enough to make his head spin. Although Persephone and Hades had worked together for almost a month now, he'd never really had a chance to thoroughly inspected her office, a space that she could make her own. Hades felt a pang of guilt wash over him, he really shouldn't be invading it like this but he couldn't help himself.

Her office was...strange to say the least. An organised mess is how he would describe it, everything was out of place yet it felt like it belonged there. She seemed to be drowning in paperwork yet each mountain of it seemed to be neatly organised with colour coded post-it notes. A tiny green leaf peeked through the mounds of paperwork, Hades glanced at it curiously before crooking his neck to reveal a vase of fully bloomed lilies, no doubt from one of her many admirers, Hade grimaced at the thought. _Eros._

"Hades?" a sweet and stomach-churningly familiar voice called out from the door.

_Shit._

"Kore." Hades greeted back with a tight-lipped smile and he turned his attention to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, shifting her weight onto her hip that made her curves mesmerising. Hades made a conscious effort not to stare.

"Uhh-I," Hades gulped, momentarily speechless at the sight of her. "I saw your light on and I came to turn it off. What about you? You should have gone home ages ago."

"I could say the same for you."

"Yes, well, it's different. I'm the boss."

"That you are." She replied in a dangerously bewitching tone.

Fuck me. They were the only ones in the whole building, he wanted nothing more than the grab her, kiss her and take her right here on the desk. Fuck the paperwork. Hades clenched his hands into fists to the point of his nails imprinting half-moon shapes into his palms.

"Hades while you're here could I ask you for a favour?"

_Yes. Anything._

"Depends what the favour is?" He replied reservedly.

"Well, I was thinking about the time I was at your house, we went out on the balcony and watched the snow." Her gaze lowered, her fingers twisting the hem of her dress. She was nervous? "I was just wondering if you could take me up to the roof."

"Um," Hades paused taken aback by the strangeness of the request. "Certainly, Kore."

Hades led the way up to the roof, it wasn't far since Persephone's office was on a high floor anyway, not too far from his own. "You know, I don't think I've ever taken anyone up here before."

"You mean I'm the first?" She said excitedly.

"It would seem so." He chuckled back, smiling mostly to himself.

Hades lifted the heavy metal handle with ease and let the door swing open with a creak and thud. The cool air was saturated with mist, it was a welcomed relief after those stifling conditions. He offered his hand to Persephone to balance herself, she took it quickly as they took the last steps leading out. Hades' hand buzzed with electricity.

Once they were at the top she let go, bounding forwards, her head peeking over the edge inspecting the view.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you want to come up here?"

"I-I was talking to someone who said I should do some stuff that made me feel grounded."

"You came to a roof to feel grounded?" He questioned jokingly.

"30% scoundrel," Persephone warned spinning around to look him. Hades raised his hands in defence. "Anyway, the roof gives a perspective that makes things that you thought were big to be smaller. Makes problems seem more accomplishable." She continued. "That and the memory of your balcony is one of my favourites."

Persephone turned to take in the view once more before giving a heavy sigh, far too heavy to accompany this moment Hades thought.

"Hades?" Persephone called out, the dreamy wonder vanishing from her voice as she failed to face him.

"Yes?" He replied with a similar seriousness, the lighthearted atmosphere evaporating.

"Are you ever afraid of your own emotions?"

Hades took a minute to consider the question, stepping forward, joining her at the edge. "Everyday increasingly so."

Persephone nodded but remained silent, her eyes still cast forward. The electric sensation was back in his hands, somewhere in the silent moment their hands had intertwined. Hades didn't dare move in fear of ruining this. The Fates had other plans. The peaceful serenity of the night was promptly disrupted by Hades' mobile violently ringing. Their hands dropped to their respective sides as he answered the call.

"I'm still at the office-Yes I know, I just got carried away...with paperwork-Well at least now you know how it feels-I'm coming now." Hades threw Persephone an apologetic look. "Minthe." He shrugged.

They turned back and made their descent back to Persephone's office.

* * *

"You coming?" He asked as he waited by her door.

"Um, n-no. I've got a few more things to sort out before I leave." Persephone mumbled quickly as she pretended to sort through some papers.

Hades frowned at her but if he didn't go now he'd be sleeping with Cerebus tonight. "Lock up when you're done." He said, tossing the keys to her and making a start to leave before popping his head back around the door. "Don't forget to turn off the light." He winked.

"50% scoundrel!" She shouted after him.

As Hades drove home he couldn't help but grin the entire way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter goes over Persephone's rape, although not in vivid detail just a re-telling. Some readers may find it distressing.
> 
> I hope you all know that I really do appreciate all of your kind words! I wasn't planning on writing the chapter as soon as I did but your comments pushed me to. Keep them coming, things you love, hate, or that I need to change. I value them all.
> 
> Peace.

  
A wet tongue of one of Hades' dogs woke him up. He couldn't tell which one yet, his eyes refused to open, his head felt like a rock. He groaned trying to regain control of his voice, his throat was dry and hurt. Why was that again? Imagines of the previous night flashed into his mind: Minthe slapping him so hard he could still feel the sting on his cheek, him and her shouting at each other to point where the windows started to shake, glasses being thrown across rooms and smashing, the feeling of her lips on the tip of his cock, seeing her lick away his cum dripping from her mouth. Oh yeah, that.

He commanded his body to move, agonisingly it obeyed, kicking empty scotch bottles as he found his feet. He slid his hands across his bedsheets to retrieve his phone. Seven missed calls, four texts and it was already past 9 am. He opened the text notifications and focused his mind.

08:00 HECATE: Where are you?  
08:07 HECATE: Answer your phone.  
08:42 MINTHE: Can we just forget about last night and go back to normal? x  
09:15 HECATE: You need to get here now, we have a situation.

Hades did his best to hurry but getting ready with a hangover wasn't the easiest of tasks. He quickly stepped into the shower letting the water heat up before moving to stand under it, his head hung as he leaned on an arm that was propped against the wall. How did he get into this mess? He was in love with a goddess that was far too perfect and young for him. Which in turn was making his already trying relationship with Minthe turn into a toxic mess? Had it always been like this? Had he been too blind to see it? Blinded until the light that was Persephone walked into his life.

_I better get dressed._

As Hades walked into the head office, he found Hecate waiting for him, her arms crossed and left foot tapping impatiently. "Hades, nice of you to finally join us." She greeted him bitterly.

"You said there was a situation?" He asked, breezing past his lateness, continuing at a pace that made Hecate fall slightly behind.

"You'll never guess who's here." Hecate said, a small smile crawling up her lips, obviously a warning sign for Hades. It must be big if Hecate was enjoying this.

The purple athletic goddess, Artemis, was sitting on a sofa in Hades' reception, he immediately slowed his pace, unsure on how to proceed. It was no secret that Artemis disliked Hades it was common knowledge in Olympus, so why in gods was she here?

"Artemis, what do we owe the pleasure?" Hades inquired flatly.

"Yeah alright cut the professionalism. I'm not here for you. I want to see Persephone."

Hades threw a confused look to Hecate who in response shrugged and explained: "Persephone said she doesn't want to see her and won't come down."

"This is the 'big situation'?" Hades questioned in disbelief. "You rang me seven times because of this?!"

"Artemis won't leave without seeing Persephone."

"We have security." He explained dragging a hand down his weary face, it was still, too, early for something as trivial as two friends not talking to one another.

"They refuse to go near her, she is a goddess of the hunt," Hecate explained.

Artemis flashed them a wicked grin.

"Fine." Groaned Hades "What is all of this about anyway? I thought you were Persephone's friend."

"We are, I mean, I hope we still are. Look, I just wanted to apologise, and to tell her that I understand if she doesn't want to stay with me anymore. I just want her to be safe."

Hades' heart stung like salt being violently smashed into an open pus-filled wound. So Persephone was staying with someone else. Hades clenched his hand into fists.

"Look, I'm not one to comment on who- I mean what Persephone does but, maybe you should ask Eros, he was here last week and they seemed very friendly together.

"Okay." Artemis answered simply.

 _There._ Hades thought as he turned towards the elevator, _that wasn't too difficult, was it?_

"Eros, it's Artemis, quick question is Persephone staying with you? I'd like to see her tonight. To Apologise...What do you mean?- That fucker- Hold up, Eros. Oi Hades!"

Hades eyes briefly glowed red before taking a deep breath and spinning back towards Artemis. "Look I need to be doing work unlike some people so what now?!"

"I'm going to ignore you just said that, you lying cretinous creature. I get that you want to protect Persephone but, don't lie to me, just admit it, she's staying with you."

"Why on Olympus would I need to lie about that? Persephone is a formidable woman, I'm sure she doesn't need protecting."

Artemis' face dropped, an extraordinary sight under any other circumstance. Artemis' exterior was always one of superiority, and confidence but since they were talking about Persephone it made him sickeningly uncomfortable to finally see her cocky pretence disappear.

"Oh gods, you don't know." She breathed almost silently.

Hades' stomach clenched, his breath shortened and shallowed. Did he want to know?

"Artemis." A stoic voice called out from behind them.

They both turned to see who had interrupted their dispute. It was Persephone being accompanied over by Hecate, she must have gone to get her during Hades' and Artemis' heated debate.

"You need to leave." Persephone continued.

Hades inspected Persephone closely, her body was rigid, straight-backed and defensive, her tone cold. He had never seen her like this. She eyes shone under the reception hall lights, behind her ice-cold mask he could tell she was close to breaking down inside. He needed to diffuse the situation quickly.

"Artemis, you heard her, now don't make her ask again."

Artemis glanced between Hades and Persephone, looking for confirmation before turning on her heel and storming out pacily.

"My office." Hades whispered to Persephone as he ushered her toward the elevator. She nodded and followed him. The ride up was silent, Persephone gazed upward watching the floor levels increase as they climbed higher. She was holding her hands tightly, almost as if she was trying to hold herself together.

When the elevator doors opened Persephone left eagerly leaving Hades behind, she rushed past Minthe wordlessly, not giving her enough chance to question why she was going toward his office. Persephone waited at the door patiently waiting for Hades to catch up. Minthe watched on from her desk, taking a breath to argue with him as she watched him follow Persephone, stopped only by a glowering look from Hades. Minthe raged silently, her complexion going from red to dark crimson. Hades unlocked the door and guided Persephone inside, locking the door again from the other side.

"Kore." Hades breathed her name like a prayer.

Persephone slowly moved over to the sofa, sitting down meekly. She looked so broken. He had a gut instinct to reach out and hold her, to keep her safe, protect her, love her, he resisted that instinct with difficulty. Instead, he optioned to pour her a glass of water and place it before her on the coffee table.

A beat passed between them, both of them unsure of what to say, after a while Hades gave in. "You're not staying with Artemis anymore?" He asked, he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from her. She shook her head, her eyes lowered to the floor. "And you're not staying with Eros?" She shook her head again. Hades' heart warmed a little, a small victory although this was not the time to celebrate. "Where are you staying?" almost afraid to ask in case the answer was one he disliked.

"Hades," Finally breaking her vow of silence with a whisper. "I-I-I don't know what to say." She shrugged looking around the room for help that she wouldn't find.

Slowly Hades' started to piece things together. Persephone working late into the night, Eros bringing her a bag of stuff. "Oh no." he sighed helplessly. "No, no, no, Kore please tell you haven't been staying here."

Persephone bit her lip, and looked away ashamedly, tears beginning to swell in her eyes again. "Hades please understand-"

"Persephone, you should have come to me, I would have done everything in my power to help you, you must know that, right?"

"I do, I really do, but coming to you for help would have meant that I would need to explain why, and at the time I didn't have the strength to."

"Well, tell me now."

"Excuse me?" Persephone asked, taken back by his abruptness.

"Tell me now." He uttered in a tone that was more demanding than he intended it to be.

"It's not as easy as that." She tried to clarify.

"Yes, it is." Hades started to pace, trying to make sense of everything. "I thought we trusted each other but if you've been hiding the fact that you've been sleeping in my office building for gods knows how long then, what else are you hiding?"

"You know what? I've had quite enough of people demanding me to do things that I don't want to," Kore shouted standing up, halting Hades mid-pace. "My mother, Artemis, Eros, Aphrodite, Apollo, you!" She paused briefly, worried she had let too much slip, her expression softening as she continued. "I did want to tell you, gods, when it happened you were the first person I spoke to, but we were talking over the phone and I wanted to tell you face to face. I wanted to tell you in confidence because I trusted and respected you." Her shoulders physically seemed to deflate. "I thought you respected me as well."

"Shit! Kore, I'm sorry. I do respect you." He closed the gap between them. "It's just...I'm so worried right now. Nothing is making sense, and you're hurt, and I'm terrified." He breathed remembering last night. "Ever been afraid of your own emotions?" He quoted her to herself.

She gazed up at him, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Everyday increasingly so." She quoted back to him.

She launched herself at him, her body shaking violently with sobs, she wanted to feel his arms around her. She wanted to share his warmth, feel his breath on the top of her head. She didn't want to feel like she was drowning anymore, so she clung onto him for dear life, and felt like she could finally let go.

Neither of them knew how long it had been, Hades had just held her, stroking her hair softly as she sobbed. Slowly, after running out of tears, she emerged from his suit jacket and regained her composure.

"Hades, I need to tell you something. It might take me a while so just be patient with me please."

She moved to sit back down onto the sofa, Hades perching across from her on the coffee table. He took her small pink hands into his own, stroking the back of them with his thumbs and nodded silently, conveying to her that she was safe, and for her to continue.

"It was the same day I came back from your house, Artemis, Eros and I went shopping for some modern clothes since I didn't have any."

 _That explains a lot about her clothes if Eros was helping her_.

"Artemis' brother, Apollo, was coming over for dinner. He was...immature," She started slowly but sure enough, a fire was lit inside her and with every word that past her lips she became angrier. "He was demeaning, degrading and just plain rude sometimes. He was an asshole, Hades."

Hades resisted the temptation to tell her he told her so, although he was somewhat pleased that Persephone was immune to his 'boyish charms'.

"I was getting the ingredients ready for dinner when I cut my hand pretty badly, Apollo helped me patch it up. After that, we agreed to let bygones be bygones. I went to bed, Artemis went to work, Apollo stayed." Persephone's breath hitched on the last word taking a second before she proceeded. "He came into my room while I was asleep, woke me up and made me feel like I'd led him on. He kissed me and I kissed him back." She breathed. "But I was in TGOEM, although, at the time I was having doubts about being a virgin for eternity. He was with me, in my bed, I couldn't think properly, and I- I said okay. Soon after we started I wanted it to stop, but it felt too late, that he would tell everyone if we stopped. I thought I would get kicked out of TGOEM and I would have to go back home and never see you or anyone again. The words just wouldn't come out. So I lay there waiting for him to...finish, he took pictures of me on his phone, and then he just left me there. I felt awful about the whole ordeal, guilty, helpless, wrong, he made me feel like my feelings weren't valid, that I wasn't valid. It wasn't until I told Eros that he informed me that it was, it w-w-was-"

Hades felt a feeling he had only experienced once before when his father, Kronus, dangled him above his mouth just before he was plunged into darkness. That's what it felt like, endlessly falling like the ground had vanished from underneath him and now he was in darkness. 'You don't have to say it."

"No, I do. I can't let it hold power over me forever. I will not let this define me, it's just still hard sometimes." Persephone swallowed hard and mustered up her courage. "Eros told me that what Apollo did to me was rape, and he made me feel like I wasn't crazy, that it wasn't just in my head, that I wasn't overdramatising it. He made me feel valid, Hades."

At that moment Hades realised that he could never hate, or even dislike Eros. Anyone who could make Persephone feel like that was a friend of her's and in turn his. He made a mental note to pay back Eros in someway.

"Persephone, listen to me okay?" He breathed, reaching for her, cradling her face in his hands so she would look at him "You're not going to believe a word a say but in a little bit of time, it won't hurt so bad, and I know you think I don't understand but I burned my way through and I don't regret it. I promise you okay? I promise you that it will all make sense again. There's nothing to do right now but try."

Persephone sniffled wiping her nose and nodded. Hades took out his mobile and pressed call.

"Hera, it's me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevertheless, She Persisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super busy this week so I haven't had a lot of time. This chapter is a bit of a lead on to the next few chapters which is why it's short. 
> 
> I'd love to know what you think! Where do you think this story is going? How will it end? How do YOU want it to end?
> 
> As always,  
> Peace.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hera, I just told you that Persephone was raped and you're asking me how I feel?" Hades questioned in disbelief.

"Yes. You're my friend, so I am asking you." She knew of his feelings towards Persephone, she could feel it in her bones, the one thing she couldn't bear to imagine was how much pain this was bringing him.

Hades sighed giving in. "Suddenly being King of the dead has its advantages. Hera, I'm terrified...I'm terrified for her, what this will bring," Hera nodded listening intently. "I'm terrified that I'll do something I regret, my hands feel like they're on fire. I want to kill him, not with weapons, or curses, but with my bare hands. I want to feel his immortal soul drain out from him so I can throw it to the depths of Tartarus." He breathed, trying to stop his body shaking with rage. "But I can't do any of that."

Hera began to pace around Hades' office as he sat on the sofa, his head in his hands. He was emotionally drained, it was enough to hear the tragedy that had befallen Persephone but to have to retell the story to your friend was something else.

"Where is she now?" Hera inquired.

"Working." He answered nonchalantly. Hera threw him a confused look, Hades shrugged. "She said she wanted something to keep her mind off it all."

She nodded and lit another cigarette. "You believe her?"

"With all my heart." Hades replied determinedly.

"Hmmm, with all your heart? Well, that's a start." Hera sighed. "You understand what this means, correct?"

"Of course I do, Hera. You think after our almost three thousand years of rule that I don't understand what a shit storm this will be."

"Maybe literally, once we inform Zeus." Hera mumbled as she started to pace, trying to imagine how this information would pan out, no doubt it will shake Olympus to its core.

Hades dragged a hand down his withered face.

"Hades, it's going to be difficult. Are you sure this is what she wants?"

"I thought this is what she would have wanted but I couldn't bring myself to tell her what it entails."

"You need to tell her." Hera whispered to him softly but before she could continue there was a rattle at the door handle.

"Hades, I've changed my mind!" Persephone announced as she burst through the office doors. It had taken her a while to muster enough courage to go tell Hades that she wanted to back out, she was worried that he would think her cowardly for backing out, but hadn't expected to see Hera, Queen of all Gods in his office. "Oh your Majesty, I didn't see you, I'm sorry to interrupt!" She rushed out before bowing before her.

Hades made a mental note. She's never bowed to me. Now wasn't the time though.

He and Hera exchanged a look of knowing before she made her way to Persephone.

"Listen here, kiddo. If this isn't what you want, then that's fine, we won't push you. Although I will say this with certainty if Apollo gets wind that you've told people, then there's no doubt in my mind that he will tell everyone else. If he does still have those photos of you, then you're screwed, no one will believe you because they'll think that you're just trying to cover your tracks to stay in TGOEM. The first will be first and the last will be last, so if you don't do it then he will. Nobody's righteous, nobody's proud, nobody's innocent once the chips are down. So are you going to roll the dice or let him?"

"Hera, I'm so afraid." Persephone whimpered as tears skimped her cheeks.

"I know you are," Hera answered, softly caressing away Persephone's tears. "But you will have a Queen and a King to support you, the only thing is..." She looked to Hades for support, unsure if she should be the one to proceed.

"Once the inquest begins we won't be able to see you." Hades continued. "You'll be completely alone, in the Kenos." He breathed, as he studied her expression, Persephone's doe eyes staring up at him in worry and perplexion. "I created it a long time ago." He continued. "It's like another dimension except there's nothing. It's empty, just a sea of black."

"Wha-why? Why wouldn't you do that to anyone?" Persephone asked, dismayed to hear that he could do such a thing.

"It's so The High Six can pass an independent judgement without having to look at our accused in the eye." He answered, disappointed in his past self. "We used it on my father after we defeated him unfortunately, it doesn't come without consequence. Persephone, listen to me closely, this is serious. The Kenos can be worse than the mortals fear the underworld is, it will bring out the worse in you, show you truths you never knew were hiding and can have everlasting effects."

The room was silent for a sobering moment.

"So, if I tell Zeus that Apollo raped me, then it will be taken seriously?" Persephone inquired uncertainly, almost unsure of her own words.

"Yes." Hera answered resoundingly

"And it will be taken to trial?"

"Yes." She answered again.

"But for you guys, I-I mean The High Six, for The High Six to draw an independent verdict then I will need to be on my own in The Kenos."  
  
"Yes." Hades echoed hollowly.

Hades saw Persephone transform in front of him, from a small girl who needed protecting, to a powerful woman. Her whole demeanour changed, her back straightened, she lifted her head high and with the courage of the Gods asked. "Where's that dice?" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is short. I've been struggling with writer's block when it came to this chapter, mostly because the next two chapters are probably some of the most interesting and probably the ones that everyone *cough cough* will enjoy reading. At least, I hope so. 
> 
> I also just want to thank every single one of you who are continuing to read this chapter after chapter, as well as those who have left Kudos like W O W you're all amazing. Special mention to those who comment, every time one of you leaves a comment, whether it's to praise me or correct me, I appreciate every single one. 
> 
> Okay y'all I'm done being sappy.  
> Peace.

Hades, Hera, and Persephone made their way to speak with Zeus. It was as if they were floating, every door was opened for them, so there was never any need to stop. Persephone tried her best to keep up, as she accompanied the formidable forces. She felt invisible in comparison to them. Everywhere they went they were followed by bows, staring eyes, and whispers, but none of them was for her. Everyone knew shit was about to hit the fan if Hera and Hades were in the building.

Just as they reached the towering steel door of Zeus' office, a Naiad stopped them.

"Your Majesty, King Zeus is..." She stumbled, trying to find the right words. "Preoccupied at the moment."

Hera didn't answer but only waited patiently, her cigarette in hand slowly burning to the nub.

"King Zeus!" The Naiad knocked timidly on the door.

"Periboea! I told you under no circumstances was I to be disturbed." Zeus shouted as he opened the door, his shirt was unbuttoned and semi untucked, fly open and hair dishevelled. The door slammed with a thud upon seeing Hera. Murmurs of voices could be faintly heard behind the door but it wasn't long before Zeus reopened it greeting them again with an artificial smile spreading across his lips. "Hera, to what do I owe this astonishing visit?" His voice sweet like honey as he moved aside towards his desk, allowing them to enter. He coughed briefly before putting on an official-sounding voice. "Yes, thank you, Thetis. Very good work." He said shuffling around papers before nodding his head towards the door signalling her to leave.

Zeus' office was contrary to Hades' office, Hades' was very minimalistic, straight edges, bookcases lining the walls, the phrase 'Knowledge is Power' came into mind but despite being God of wealth he didn't flaunt it. Zeus' however had curved corners, soft lighting, with pictures of his innumerable victories littering the walls, there was even a chaise lounge in the corner, along with a drinks trolley which Hera was helping herself to.

"Alright, alright, what seems to be the issue?" He questioned as he returned to his chair, lounging his feet in front of him on the desk. "It must be pretty big if you've brought my brother here as back up." A flash of pink caught his eye, "Well, well, who do we have here?" Zeus cooed as he craned his neck around to get a better view. "Persephone, is it? I don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting formally." He continued, making a beeline for her and extending his hand.

"I swear to the gods, Zeus-" Hades muttered under his breath.

"As King to all the gods and goddesses, it is my solemn duty to know each one personally."

"Does that duty include nymphs and naiads?" Hera added bitterly.

"We need a trial." Hades said urgently wanting to brush over the awkwardness.

"A trial? That's serious business. Why?" Zeus asked.

"Do you remember my vis-"

"Hera, I thought you'd dropped the vision." Zeus groaned in frustration.

"I did, but as usual it looks like I was correct," Hera smirked as she took a sip of her gin and tonic.

"Apollo is a literal personification of the sun," Zeus chuckled. "I'm sure you had the wrong guy."

"Hold on-" Hades interrupted. "What vision?"

A beat of silence passed as everyone looked at Persephone.

"Hera." Hades warned.

"Persephone, would you give us a moment please?" Hera asked turning to her briefly before turning sorrowful eyes back to Hades. Hera felt a wave of guilt overcome her. Here she was, Queen of gods and goddesses, and yet, she had failed. She had been neglecting Hades for a while, and she knew it, but she never thought she would have neglected Persephone as much as she had.

Persephone didn't argue as she left.

"I had a vision, a while back, before Persephone came to work for you," Hera explained. "I touched her hand and I-I saw something." Hera took a moment, remembering the horror of her vision in detail. "A rape."

" _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?_ " Hades roared furiously, his blue complexion turning black, red eyes glowering down at her. Zeus instinctively moved to protect his Queen but Hera waved a dismissive hand at him, she knew in her heart of hearts that Hades would never hurt her, unlike his brother.

"The vision didn't show me who or when! I had no proof and I wasn't about to just ask!" Hera screamed back in defence.

"Well, we have proof now so take it to trial, Zeus."

"I want to hear it from her first." Zeus sighed. "You know that if I'm to take this to trial I need to hear the full reason first, from her...alone. Then and only then can I call for the trial."

A beat of silence filled the room. Hades looked his brother in the eyes, calculating him and his intentions before speaking.

"Fine." He replied in surrender before turning towards the door. Hera following close behind in disbelief.

Persephone was sitting on a glamourous buttoned back sofa outside his office, her fingers twisting the hem of her dress.

"Persephone," Hades called. "The King wants to speak with you."

Persephone rose from her seat and made her way towards them, she placed a hand on the door to enter before turning to look up at Hades.

"You're a king as well. Remember that." She stated before passing them into the office and shutting the door behind her.

Hades smiled softly at her words. Even facing the King of all gods and goddess, she spared a moment for him.

"What's got to be kidding me?" Hera questioned fiercely. "You're going to trust _him_ to be alone with _her_ , behind closed doors."

"He's your husband." He replied coolly.

"Exactly! That's why I'm saying it."

"Hera, he's my brother." Hera and Hades shared a knowing look. "Okay, well I trust Persephone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter, let me know what you think, even if you hate it. 
> 
> Peace and love kiddos!

Persephone opened the door and saw Hades pacing up and down as Hera waited patiently on the sofa. "The trial will begin at sundown." Persephone announced as left Zeus' office.

"That's brilliant news." Hera informed them as Hades rushed to Persephone's side, studying her from top to toe.

"He didn't hurt you did he? I swear to the gods Persephone if he did you could tell me."

"Do you really distrust your brother so much?"

"Yes." Hades replied flatly.

"He didn't hurt me, no," Persephone said as she put a reassuring hand on Hades' arm. "He's official when it comes to business and I admire him for that. Although, he was very forward."

"How so?"

* * *

"Now, let's get formalities out the way, shall we?"

Persephone nodded.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" He asked bluntly, looking up at her as his reading glasses inched down his nose.

Persephone looked at the god dumbfounded. Was he actually serious? "No, thank you?" She replied unsure if she was meant to have an answer.

"Okay. Next question. Do you want to sleep with my brother, Hades?"

Persephone took a breath to speak but paused, rethinking her answer before she continued. "No comment."

"I see," Zeus replied in an overly delighted voice as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Now that's over and done with please proceed with your story."

* * *

"He just is, but never mind that, I want to prepare for the trial."

* * *

Persephone had many thoughts as she watched Apollo set the sun, he seemed to be taking his time, probably because he knew as soon as he was finished he was to report to Olympus. She sighed as she drew her knees close and nestled her head on them. Did Apollo really believe he was guiltless? Was she doing the right thing, would life be any better after she opened his eyes to his crimes? Should she have just kept her mouth shut and kept this burden forever? Did she have time to back out? Persephone kept repeating the night over and over in her head, scanning for things she might have missed, every time recoiling inwardly the moment Apollo crept silently into her bedroom. Persephone gasped, running her hands through her long hair, no longer able to think.

Hades joined her, sitting down as the last light left the sky.

"What happens next?" She asked meekly.

"Well, since you have both put forward your stories and evidence, we will be evaluating those, as well as hearing from any witnesses with information or character defence."

"Eros?" Persephone whispered.

"Yes."

"And my mother will be there?"

"She's apart of The High Six, so yes." Hades explained.

"She'll see those pictures of me?" Persephone asked her eyes cast down at the floor.

"Yes."

Persephone gazed back up at Hades through her lashes. "You'll see those pictures of me." She stated, already knowing the answer.

Hades didn't want to respond, he wanted to say that he wouldn't look but he was bound by duty.

"Yes." He replied helplessly.

Persephone took a moment, inhaling the cool air that surrounded them, trying to clear her head, her breath shaking as she exhaled. She felt like a star about to collapse into a black hole.

"This happens all while you and Apollo are in The Kenos, but don't worry you won't be able to see each other. You'll be completely isolated." Hades grimaced, realising that being alone in a void wasn't much of a comfort. "Then, The High Six, will pass judgement but whatever Zeus decides is the final verdict." A bell twanged in the distance, signalling that the trial was about to begin. "Are you ready?" Hades asked as he offered her arm.

Persephone nodded, taking it gratefully.

The trial hall was a room of true grandeur, the brightness of the brilliant white walls making Persephone squint as they entered. She marvelled at its high ceiling that had tableaus painted of the Battle of the Gods, Zeus's almighty gaze overseeing all. In the middle of the circular room were two semi-circled desks raised on plinths. She guessed that was where The High Six would be sitting during the trial. Hades escorted her to a podium in the middle of the semi-circles. In the centre of the podium, there was a small black bubble floating. The Kenos. Minor gods and goddesses were beginning to enter the hall as The High Six took their seats, Hera, Hestia and Demeter on one side, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon on the other. She didn't recognise most of the trial onlookers until two familiar purple figures walked in. The twins. Artemis and Apollo, it broke her heart to see her side by side with him but this wasn't the time for broken hearts, no this was the time to kick ass. Persephone took a breath, straightened her back and balled her hands into fists.

Apollo joined Persephone on the podium on the other side of the black bubble.

"Fancy seeing you here." Apollo smirked.

Something uncontrollable happened in Persephone, she felt something simmering inside of her, making her hands shake violently. Before she could understand what she was doing her fist collided with Apollo's perfect nose. A deafening loud crack sounded through the trial room, causing everyone to become silent. Persephone raised her hands over her mouth, Apollo mimicking her over his nose, both in shock at what she had just done. If all eyes weren't on them before, they certainly were now.

"Order in the court!" Zeus shouted. "You know what? I've always wanted to say that." He whispered over to Hades who in lieu of a reply just rolled his eyes. "With that shall we begin the trial?" Zeus announced, unfazed by Persephone assaulting Apollo as he smacked his gavel on the desk.

"Do you the accused and accuser swear that the stories you have provided are your own words, and bare what you perceive to be the true events?"

"I do." They answered simultaneously.

"Then I, Zeus, King Of The Gods and Goddesses, of Justice and Honour, with the power given to me by Titán Kýklopas and stolen from Kronos, ask my brother Hades, King Of The Underworld, Shades and Darkness, to open The Kenos so we may begin. Do The High Six agree?"

An echo of 'Ayes.' filled the room.

" _Τυφώστε μας για να δούμε την αλήθεια_." Hades uttered solemnly. As the last word fell from his lips the small black bubble erupted, black goo clinging to her skin, she wanted to scream, pull away, to fight it, but she knew she had to allow it to take her. Slowly the black goo worked it's way up her arm, down her legs, crawling over every vertebra in her spine, closing in towards her head. Last the thing she saw was Hades' stoic gaze as The Kenos entrapped her.

Persephone looked around, waving her hand in front of her, testing her surroundings. Sound was completely gone, she knew that The High Six were probably going through their stories but she couldn't hear any of it.

"Hello?" She called out, listening to her voice as it reverberated through the void. It was like Hades said, she was completely isolated, but it didn't seem that bad.

Whispers of unintelligible words began to swarm around her like bees. Perhaps she spoke too soon. She listened closely, trying to decipher the words as they rushed past her. "Lover." one whispered sinisterly, as it flew by, "Mother." another went by sickeningly sweet. With each one darting past, they got louder and louder. Persephone covered her ears, trying to block out some of the noise. That's what they were now, no longer formed words, but just noise, like a harpy, screeching. Persephone sank to her knees as the noise began to suffocate her.

"QUIET!" She roared, her words thundering as the noise died down to their original whispers before vanishing completely. She was alone again, just her in this black pit. How long had she been in here? Was time the same in The Kenos? What if they'd forgotten about her? What if they found her guilty, didn't believe her, and as punishment abandoned her in The Kenos? Persephone's breath quickened as she saw the black void split open, cracking in light. She hesitantly wandered over to it, pressing her eye against it to see. It was the trial hall, but it was empty now, everyone was gone except, Hades and her mother.

"Demeter, please, it's for her own good. We must leave her." Hades pleaded with her.

Her mother was sobbing uncontrollably. "She's my daughter Hades! I will _not_ leave her."

"You must." He breathed, placing a hand on her cheek, caressing her mother with a softness that Persephone was envious of. She watched them as they turned their backs on her.

"Wait, no! Please no!" Persephone begged, tears rolling freely, she put her mouth to the crack, hoping they would hear her. "Hades?! Mama?! Mama, come back! Mama!" She continued as the crack closed up, leaving her alone again. "Mama, please come back." She whimpered hopelessly. "Please."

The ground beneath her began to rumble, Persephone wiped away her tears with her arm as she leapt to her feet. Suddenly poison ivy vines burst through the blackness, warping their way towards her, wrapping their sticky ropes around her feet. She struggled to free herself, trying to use her hands to break away but they were relentlessly clawing their way up. The ground began to rumble again but this time it wasn't beneath her, this time it was a distant rumble like an earthquake. Out of the void came a giant beast, a ferocious snarl rippling up its bloodthirsty throat. Persephone crumbled in on herself, trying to make herself small, in the hopes that the beast wouldn't bother her. She closed her eyes as the beast bounded towards her, each step louder than the next until there was nothing. Persephone opened her eyes only to be greeted by a wet, sloppy tongue.

"Cerberus?" She asked in awe.

Cerberus barked in response before ripping her out of the vine's clutches. The vines let out a screech as he did before they retreated back in the black.

"Good boy." Persephone whispered to the dog, giving him a pat on the head. Cerberus wagged his tail in response before picking Persephone up and throwing her into the air. Persephone screamed as gravity pulled her down, her arms thrashing, searching for something to stop her from falling into Cerberus' now open mouth, moans of shadows beckoning her to join them.

Persephone gasped as The Kenos bubble broke away, beads of sweat sheathed her skin. She was burning up and freezing all at once. She scanned the room quickly, briefly disorientated from the nightmare. She was back. She was safe. Persephone sighed in relief, a tear trailing down her cheek. Persephone looked to find Hades, hints of guilt and worry tinged the edge of his expression but she couldn't read it fully. They locked eyes momentarily before Hades looked away. Mama? Persephone turned to find her. Ahh, this expression was more familiar, her mother was angry, but Persephone was unsure of the reason.

Zeus banged the gavel drawing her attention away from her mother.

  
"As King of gods and goddesses, justice and honour, I would firstly like to thank those who have witnessed this trial. Olympus has been shaken to its core and I know that hearing those stories hasn't been easy, but I can confidently come to a final verdict. We, The High Six, have no doubt that the accused god, Apollo, raped the accuser goddess Persephone."

Persephone couldn't help but break into a smile. They believed her. They believed her!

"As suitable punished we sentence Apollo to continue to pull the sun around the mortal realm, however, it will be five hundred years unpaid labour. As for Persephone, we banish you to the Underworld where Apollo may never set the sun."

What?! Persephone thought in disbelief.

"Trial is dismissed!" Zeus announced smacking his gavel on the desk before leaving, the gods and goddesses following close behind.

Persephone looked around frantically. No, that couldn't be it. It couldn't be over that quickly. She saw the two purple twins make haste to leave, Apollo still clutching his nose from before. From behind she felt two arms snake their way around her, the smell of oleander flowers filled her nose. Mama.

"Oh honey, I'm so so sorry. You should have told me sooner. I would have filled his drinks with angel trumpet flowers." She cooed as she held Persephone's face in her hands. "I'll fix this. I promise you."

Persephone was tired of promises. In fact, she was exhausted, she wanted to leave.

"And you!" Demeter raised her voice over Persephone. "What the hell was that about? Have you and Zeus got some sick little conspiracy going on?"

"Demeter," Hades began, his hands raised in defence. "You've known me for thousands of years, you know I would never."

He would never what? Persephone thought.

"I'll be at the meeting to argue her verdict, you can count on me for that, but for now she needs to come with me."

Demeter glanced between Hades and her daughter. Demeter's hands clinging longingly to her daughter, wary of letting her go with The King of the Underworld.

"I trust him, Mama." Persephone reassured as she took her mother's hands into her own, letting them go as she left with Hades.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky number 7 eh? Anyway I don't usually write this stuff but here it is the chapter that I feel like everyone has been waiting for. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Peace.

Hades escorted Persephone to the guest bedroom, keeping an eye on her as they walked. He watched her for any faltering move that gave the slightest suggestion that she was about to give out, but instead she remained withdrawn and intangible. She had barely uttered a word since they had left the trial hall.

Hades slid behind to her to grab her coat as it slipped off her shoulders. He turned briefly to hang it up before returning his attention back to her. She was still, just standing in the middle of the room looking so lost. His heart broke for her. Wasn't this what he would have wanted? For her to remain with him? Although under the circumstances it seemed bittersweet. Was he her punishment?

"Kore?" He broke the silence trying to gauge what she was thinking.

She took slow steps towards him, adrenaline coursing through her veins, it didn’t take her long before she was near him, the closest they had ever been, so close she could feel his breath upon her skin as she slipped a hand into his hair. He made no objections. She let their noses touch and stared at him. "Hades," she breathed, her breath shaking as she exhaled, "Hades, I don't want to feel anymore. I need you."

He could see something new in Persephone’s eyes, want, lust, desperation. He dared to embrace it but felt guilty for doing so. He softly took her wrists into his hands. "Kore, I shouldn't-"

"You should!" She responded eagerly, her hands involuntarily clutching him closer to her. "The Kenos made me realise so much, it made me see what I really want and right now, I want you. Please, Hades."

She kissed him lightly at first, lingering her lips on his, unsure as to what response she would encounter. He remained silent, but she saw a softness in his eyes, he understood what she needed. Suddenly her confidence faltered, the heat and passion of the moment vanished away, just for a few moments. She felt like she was seeing him for the first time with brand new eyes. She had been denying herself for so long but now she realised, she loved him, it washed over her like a cascading rapid.

He let go of her wrists, no longer having the energy to argue with her. Her hands found their way to his chest. He shrugged out of his suit jacket as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, it fell to the floor. She marvelled at his chest before her, using her fingers to trace lightening like scars, his breath hitching as she did. It was enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

Their lips met quickly and clumsily, in the dim light, exploring each other between bites and sucks of lower lips, tongues sliding and tangling, hands touching everywhere they possibly could. Clothes being peeled away feverishly, leaving only skin.

Hades grabbed her pink thigh, caressing it lovingly, amazed at the velvety touch before hiking it up and coaxing her to wrap her legs around him, his hands now cupping her ass. He begged himself to have enough control to reach the bed, to not press her up against the wall and take her right then. No, she deserved better. Hades would give her better. He would love her. 

As they reached the bed Hades placed her down softly, moving his body to hover on top of her. He paused, gazing into her eyes, searching for permission before he continued, she nodded but he could tell she was still nervous. He gave her an encouraging kiss on the lips, trying to convey that she was safe through contact alone. He trailed his kisses lower, placing each one deliberately, relishing in the warmth of her skin. He was in no rush for this moment to be over.

Finally, he stopped, his head was between her thighs, he darted a tongue over her. Persephone moaned wildly at the feeling, her hips bucking up involuntarily, eager for him to continue. He didn't need to be told twice. His thumb found the small bud buried between her folds, he sighed as he teased, and circled it. She was writhing and bucking again, and he was helpless to do anything but speed up. His tongue joined the work of his hands and as he sank into the bliss of her warmth against his face, he decided to test her depths with his fingers. Persephone's hands wandered down to his hair, fingers curling in delight, as he gradually dipped a finger into her, terrified for his mercy at how tight she was. He added another finger and continued swirling his tongue above them as she started panting rapidly. His eyes widened. He hadn’t expected that it would be this easy to make her come. The reality of her impending climax made him wonder that he must have been made for her and he felt gratitude. He was made to please her, and he would spend the rest of eternity doing this if only she’d let him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder guiding him to lie down on his back as she effortlessly moved to straddle him. Hades raised his hand above him clutching at the headboard as she griped his hard cock, moving upwards slowly, her hand gliding over the glistening tip. She moved her lips down and looked up at him devilishly as her tongue licked the beads of white gathering at the head. She wrapped one hand tight around the base, dipping her head lower, teasing him before taking him her mouth. Slowly she started to bob her head, wrapping her tongue around him and moving her hands in synchronisation, forcing a guttural groan from Hades. He gripped the headboard with two hands now, thrusting his hips with her. She licked him, occasionally making contact with her teeth, forcing out another husky grunt from him. All he could think was how he wanted to slow down but also speed up.

"Persephone, stop!" He managed to breathe.

Persephone looked up at him in fear. "Isn't this what you want?"

"Of course it is sweetness, but if you carry on then the night will be over all too soon and there's so much more I want to do to you."

"Oh." She giggled in response before moving back up to straddle him, she could feel his cock twitch between her legs.

He thumbed her sweet bud once more, making sure she was ready enough before he positioned himself at her entrance. Hades gave himself to her fully, she had complete control over him, over the King of the Underworld. She revelled in this, lowering her herself down, taking only the tip before raising her hips upwards. Hades groaned, feeling his eyes roll back. He clutched at her hips, guiding her back down, desperate for her to continue. She resisted, lowering herself lower than last time before raising her hips again, agonisingly slowly taking him inch by inch. He paused for a moment feeling how tight she was around him. Persephone slowly found her rhythm as she rolled her hips, building speed with each movement. Hades met each one easily, grabbing her ass, thrusting himself into her mercilessly.

A few more hard thrusts from him and she was moaning. He could feel her muscles clench around him making her wrap around him tighter. Hades quickly rolled them so he was on top, sliding a hand underneath her, pulling her close. She lifted her legs and crossed them around his torso making him slide in even deeper. She clung to him, wrapped tightly around him in every way possible, he couldn’t take much more of this, he was losing all restraint of himself and started to move inside her harder and faster than before.

"Fuck, Hades, yes!" Persephone screamed, arching her back as she came for a second time, her hands digging into this skin. The sound of his name on her lips in such euphoric delight was enough to push him over the edge. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, a low growl coming from his mouth as he shuddered in sweet release, his cock twitching inside of her as he came.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._ He thought on repeat. He was in a dangerous position but at this moment he didn't care. It seemed they were both numb with the aftershock and neither of them felt they could move.

Sex with Minthe had always seemed like a competition, filled with anger and selfishness, both Hades and Minthe wanted to win over each other but being with Persephone was different, he didn't care, he wanted Persephone to win every time.

His skin was still humming so he laid back down and cuddled her tightly to him, stroking her hair and kissing her face in sleepy adoration. He kissed her lips again and she responded to him.

"Don't leave me, Hades."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep! Thank you for your patience guys! I hit another block but I got there eventually. I'll have less time to write these next few weeks so please bare with me, but knowing that you guys are enjoying it is definitely a massive encouragement.   
> So as always let me know what you think, is there anything in the story that you would like to happen?
> 
> Peace.

Persephone woke with a fright, her skin covered in a cold sweat as her legs tangled in the silky bed sheets. She instinctively looked over to Hades who was still asleep, his back turned to her. She hadn't known him for very long, but she knew him well enough to know that it was unusual for Hades to sleep in like this. Persephone shuffled across the large bed and placed her forehead on his back, his skin felt warm. He smelled like fresh linen and crisp Autumn leaves. He felt like home, Persephone let her eyes close, basking in the comfort. 'Home' was such an alien word to her now. She was technically homeless. She was assured that she could stay at Hades' until she got her own apartment but she doubted the Underworld would ever feel like home. Suddenly memories of yesterday came rushing back, a gnawing ache in her gut accompanying them, her eyes flashed open as it dawned on her.

_Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit! We had sex. Amazing, brilliant sex straight after my rape trial and he doesn't even know how I feel! He's going to think I'm such a slut, that I probably did lead Apollo on that night._

Persephone jumped out of bed, immediately running to the guest bathroom as quietly as she could, a pack of huddled dogs whimpered as she flew passed them. She quickly jumped into the shower letting the hot water cascade down her body. She was at a loss, remembering yesterday's verdict, how could this happen? They had believed her, hadn't they? So why did she feel like she was being punished?

She massaged the shampoo in her hair and thought about she would never feel the rush of adrenaline when she was caught in a thunderstorm, the glowing warmth of the sun on her skin, or the tickle of grass underfoot. She felt empty, like a husk of her past self. Would it always be like this now? A past and a present, like two halves of herself standing on either side of a line in the sand. The line was Apollo, and her halves were the before and after.

Persephone let out a sob, thankful that she was in the shower, she couldn't tell if the water on her cheeks was from it or her crying. Why was there no easy middle path for her to tread? Hades was a kindred spirit but could a goddess of spring, an embodiment of life itself, live in a place of darkness and death? After all, plants needed sunlight to grow.

How Persephone wished for another day that she and Hades could spend in the mortal realm, she had lived there all her life and Hades was wise enough to know the pleasures of nature but she wanted to share them with him. She wanted to see him relax in the sun, wanted to see his face when lightning stuck, wanted to kiss him as the rain poured around them.

Hades hesitantly woke up, testing his body with stretch, unfamiliar muscles ached. Hades tilted his head curiously. What time was it? 11:00. Thankfully it was a weekend, surely the King was allowed some time off? Although he knew he would inevitably have to go into work, but what about Persephone? He thought idly, then it all came back.

_Oh. Shit_. He and Persephone had sex, mind-altering sex, as soon as they got back from her rape trial, the trail that had banished her to The Underworld for eternity. Essentially trapping her here...with him and he hadn't even told her his true feeling for her. _She's going to think I'm such an old pervert_. Just as Hades' was wallowing in his anguish, his phone buzzed loudly as it vibrated against his bedside table. He groaned as he saw who was calling before putting the phone to his ear.

"Ahoy hoy!" His brother's voice cheerfully chimed.

"What do you want? Don't you think you've done enough damage after yesterday?" Hades' greeted him with a scolding tone.

"If anything, _you_ should be thanking _me_."

"Why on the mortal realm would I do that?" Hades' asked incredulously.

"Persephone, she's right where you want her isn't she?"

At the mention of her name Hades, glanced around the room for a clue on where she might be. Her clothes from yesterday still littered his floor. Muscles he didn't even know had been tensed suddenly relaxed, at least she hadn't fled.

"In your realm." Zeus continued.

"Oh my gods, you're being serious." Hades' breathed, his eyes beginning to glow red. "Is that why you banished her here? For me?!"

"Gods no, well, it did come into mind, but it wasn't the sole reason." Zeus explained.

"What was the main reason for your idiotic sentence then?"

"That'll all be explained at the trail appraisal, speaking of which will be in one month time."

"What?!" Hades sat bolt up in bed, the covers falling slightly away, leaving him semi-exposed. "Why on the mortal realm is it taking so long?"

"Something has come up and you know that an appraisal just isn't a priority."

"She is a direct descendant of one of The High Six it should be a priority. How has Demeter taken this?"

"I haven't told her yet, but before you start to lecture me you should know, I'm informing her next. I was wondering though if you could tell Persephone since she is in your realm and now technically your responsibility."

Hades sighed, as long as he had known his brother he knew he was always one to act first think about the consequences second, however on this occasion it was probably best that Hades was the one to tell her.

"Yes," Hades sighed. "Little Brother." He smirked, knowing how his brother hated to be reminded that he was the youngest. Hades could hear his brother grumbling on the other side of the phone as they said their goodbyes.

Hades went to get washed and dressed before stepping into the kitchen to make coffee. As the machine was brewing, he prepared the dog's breakfasts, each one with a unique bowl. The pack crowded at his feet, whimpering and drooling in anticipation as they waited for Hades to put the bowl's down on the floor. He always struggled with this part, trying to keep them from eating each other's food as he went to get the other bowls. He balanced four bowls in his hands as he commanded them to wait, falling on deaf ears.

"Do you need a hand?" A quiet voice from the door asked.

He looked up to see Persephone. She was dressed in an oversized dressing gown, her long hair bunched up in a twisted towel, sitting proudly on top of her head. Even dressed in the most standard of things, she was a vision. She looked like a queen. Hades swallowed hard before stammering out a reply. Although he had briefly forgotten about the dogs weaving through his feet waiting beneath him.

"Y-y-yes p-please. Could you grab those other two bowls?" He managed to get out.

Persephone paced over, grabbing them and waited for further instruction.

"3-2-1." Hades counted, "Go!"

They placed the bowls down and stepped back, watching the frenzy of fur as dogs wolfed down their food.

"What about Cerberus?" Persephone asked as she petted his head.

"He gets his separately, after all, he is a working dog." Hades' shrugged.

"Who's a working dog? You are! Who's got to go to work today? You do!" Persephone babied him as Cerberus wagged his tail.

"I have to go to work as well," Hades mumbled bitterly, who knew you could be envious of a dog?

"What was that?" Persephone asked, not quite hearing what he said.

"I have to go to work." Hades replied quickly as he grabbed his coffee from the machine. "Will you be alright on your own for a few hours?"

Persephone nodded in reply, not fully convincing Hades. He paused giving her a look.

"I'll be fine, Hades." She reassured. "The Underworld doesn't stop just because of me."

It could. Hades thought. I would make it.

"Okay, feel free to make yourself at home. I'll be back in a few hours." Hades said as he headed for the door but before he left he took a few paces back, poking his head back through the doorway. "Can we talk when I get back?"

"I'd like that." Persephone nodded, giving him a warm smile.

She heard the engine of his car down as he drove to work. She waited until it was quiet before speaking, mumbling words as she wandered towards the guest room. Persephone had a habit of talking to herself when she was alone, but she never really classed it as talking to herself besides she had the pack of dogs following her so technically she was talking to them.

She opened the cupboard of the guest room and tilted her head as she stared before her. Empty. Surely he won't might if I borrow one of his shirts to wear? She walked down the hall towards his room, finding clothes from the trial had been folded neatly and placed on a chair and his bed immaculately made, a stark difference from last night.

She padded over to his cupboard and open it, white shirts, all the same, perfectly crease-free and hung up. _Reliable ol' Hades_ , Persephone thought to herself with a small smile, but these shirts seemed a little too fancy to wear around the house. She shuffled over to the chest of drawers and opened the top one, more shirts, although these seemed a little less important. She pulled one out to assess when a loud clatter disturbed her, something had fallen on the floor. Persephone bent down and picked it up, it was a ring box. She knew she shouldn't pry but curiosity got the best of her and before she could stop herself she opened it. Inside was a ruby and diamond-encrusted engagement ring. Her heart sank as she held it up to the light, marvelling at how it reflected and sparkled. She could only dream that this ring was intended for her but in her heart of hearts she knew it was meant for another. Maybe Hades wasn't as reliable as she previously thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I couldn't remember if in the comic Hades destroys Minthe's engagement ring so in this story he doesn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be a misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shortish chapter but thank you everyone who has read this far and kudos and commented. As always I appreciate every one of them. Can we get to 300 kudos?! Haha probably not lol. 
> 
> Peace.

She could only dream that this ring was intended for her, but in her heart of hearts, she knew it was meant for another. She shrugged on the shirt idly as she sank to the floor, still marvelling the ring. Fatesbook Official was one thing but an engagement ring?

Suddenly the momentary bliss of curling up next to Hades in his bed this morning vanished. She felt so foolish. Countless times her mama had told her not to trust Gods, especially the Three Kings with their apathetic attitude towards consequences and numerous sordid affairs. That's what she was now, just a number in an endless list. Hades had used her. Although she wondered if that was always his plan? To get close to her and when she finally trusted him, take what he wanted and move on. She felt as dirty as she did the night Apollo came into her room, but this was completely different. Wasn't it? She had asked him, she had _wanted_ him, she shuddered in delight, recalling the feel of his hands on her, gentle yet urgent in their need as they caressed her in places she had never been touched before. It had been a feeling of ecstasy, so why now did she feel so cheap.

She needed to do something about this.

* * *

Hades sighed as he slipped through the door, hanging his keys on the little hook nearby. Cerberus followed closely behind him, wagging his tail casually. Usually, at this point, he would be greeted by the dogs but none of them was to be seen. Hades put his suit jacket on a kitchen chair as he passed through heading towards the living room. He had only been to work for three hours but it had felt like an eternity. The office had been morbidly quiet due to the consequences of the trial still reverberating through. No one had been brave enough to bother him, not even Hecate, which was a benefit, his mind had been completely preoccupied with thoughts of Persephone, he couldn't contrate on anything else. Oh, the things he wanted to do to her.

As he entered the living room, he almost stumbled from the sight of her. She was lounging on the sofa, surrounded by the dogs, all curled around her, not even lifting their heads to acknowledge him. She seemed to be scrolling through a webpage, studying its contents. Cerberus trotted past him and jumped on the sofa to join them which in turn caused Persephone to catch his eye.

"Hi!" She jumped up immediately. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your laptop."

Hades gazed lingered longer than what was deemed to be polite. She was wearing his shirt. The shirt was massively oversized on her petite figure and looked more like a dress. The cut of the shirt just grazed at the top of her thigh. She had buttoned it up lazily, only connecting until just below the sternum. The white material ever so slightly sheer, just enough that he could make out the darker pink hue of her nipples. He could feel his cock stir in response.

"No, not at all." He replied coolly, as he suppressed an internal moan. She was going to be the death of death itself. Hades instinctively took a step towards her.

Persephone saw the slight hungry look in his eyes and took a step back, "I've been looking for apartments." She managed to stammer out, she wanted him too but she also had enough dignity not be classed as 'The Other Woman'.

Hades cocked his head in confusion, instantly caught off guard. Why did she want an apartment? Then a familiar feeling washed over him like he was submerged under icy cold water. How could he be so foolish? Of course, she wants her own apartment. Why would she want to stay with you? His inner voice berated. She is a goddess of fertility, and you're well you. How could you be so stupid into thinking that someone as remarkable as her would want to be with someone like you, it continued. Of course, she wants to be rid of you as soon as possible. Hades was wallowing in his insecurities before Persephone's voice pulled him back up.

"I'm sure you and Minthe will want your privacy." She added nervously.

His eyes darted to meet hers.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry but when I was getting this shirt." Hades sighed, trying to clear his mind, the last thing he needed was to be reminded of that shirt. "I found the engagement ring."

"Oh." Was all he could simply say.

Persephone shrugged, not knowing what else to say. What else was there? All she knew was if she continued she might end up in tears.

"Minthe and I..." Hades began to explain as he ran a hand through his hair, a loose piece falling in front. "Well, we broke up a while ago but with everything going on I guess I never made it 'official'." He explained, using his hands as air quotations for the last word.

"Oh." She replied dumbfounded. It took every ounce of her willpower not to launch herself at him and lavish him with kisses. Her body was urging her on like some primal animal, wanting to mark its territory. "I'm glad."

"Oh?"

Persephone rolled her eyes and suppressed a laugh. They needed to ban that word. "Yes, it means I don't have to find an apartment." She explained. 

Hades nodded eagerly. "This goes without explaining but you know you're always welcome to stay in the guest room for however long you need."

"That's very thoughtful of you." She replied, the hunger in her eyes now matching his own.

A beat past between them.

"But am I allowed to stay in the guest room only?" She replied coyly, stepping towards him like a lioness on the hunt. She gave him a shy smile as she stared up at him through her long lashes, tipping her weight to one side so her hip accentuated her curves.

"I-I-I'm afraid I d-d-don't quite understand?" He managed to stammer out after having a momentary lapse of focus and overall ability to form coherent sentences. 

"You will." She continued as she let a finger trace along his shoulders as she passed him. She swayed her way over towards to doorway where she looked over and gave him a wink as she let his shirt drop a little leaving her shoulders bare before continuing towards the bedroom.

Hades felt his suit trousers tighten as his mind went wild. He wasted no time in following her, already loosening his tie. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said to myself that I would publish this chapter when I got 300 kudos and 5000 hits, incredibly we've hit that and surpassed it! Although, admittedly I didn't think it would be this soon.  
> Can we hit 70 comments before the next chapter? 
> 
> Speaking of which: I can't post the next chapter until the next two chapters on OG Lore Olympus are released because it takes inspiration from them. 
> 
> So let me know: Are you guys fastpassers or would you prefer to wait so you don't get it semi-spoilt? 
> 
> Peace.

Persephone lay next to Hades in his bed, her head was resting on his chest. She was almost being lulled by his rhythmic breathing. His arm wrapped around her, his fingers idly tracing non-distinguishable shapes on the small of her back.

"Hades?" She asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Mmm?" He responded, still revelling in post-coital bliss.

"About work..."

"Persephone, you're under no obligation to go back just yet. Take as much time as you need."

"I'm sure you wouldn't be saying that if I wasn't sleeping with the boss." She giggled as she teased him.

"Possibly, but you are," A grin broke across his face "and the boss has no qualms with favouritism."

"What I was going to say was when I return to work I think our relationship should remain...professional," She was worried how he would take this. "And a secret."

Hades turned himself to face her fully, his hand reaching up to caress her cheek, she leaned into it, leaning into his touch.

"If that's what you want then of course. Speaking of which I'll have to go to work tomorrow, you understand?"

"Mmm, do you really have to?" Persephone asked as she stretched her whole body, pointing her toes to peek through the covers, her arms reaching overhead. "Can I not persuade you to stay here with me?"  
She added using her doe-eyes to look up at him.

"I'm sure you could, but I really have to go tomorrow, I've got meetings that I just can't get out of." He breathed, reaching for her chin, guiding her lips to his.

"Hmm, alright, I'll just have to settle for having you here all night."

"I can get on board with that." Hades agreed keenly as he moved his body to hover over hers.

* * *

It wasn't long after that night that Persephone returned to work. She kept her office to keep up their pretense, although admittedly it was torture for them. As the weeks passed neither of them could seem to keep their hands off each other, slipping touches between passes in the hallways and under tables.

Persephone's computer pinged the sound of a new email in her inbox.

**Hades**  
To: **Persephone**  
Subject: URGENT MEETING

My office. Now.

Persephone pressed her legs together to ease the ache that crept up between her thighs. A smirk painted her lips as she thought of something she would surprise him with. She hooked a thumb under her lace thong and slipped them down, a wet patch soaking them through. She placed them in her desk drawer, locking it before heading out her office.

She knocked sweetly on his office door not moments later she was being ushered in by him quickly. Persephone sat on his desk, casually playing with a pen as he locked the doors. She giggled giddily at the flustered look on his face as he bounded his way over to her, barely uttering a word to her before attacking her with kisses.

"Hello to you too." She laughed as he moved his way to her neck mumbling incoherently at he continued. His hand came to circle her nipple with his thumb, ever so slightly pinching it with his fingers, eliciting a moan from her as she let her head fall backwards, her legs spreading letting Hades soon occupy the space.

Persephone's hands clung onto him for support, both arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers knotted his hair. Hades, with his free hand, went to slip his finger across her wet slit, astonished at what he found, or lack of what he found. His lips left her skin momentarily, finally letting their eyes meet.

"Miss Kore, I do believe you're not appropriately dressed for our meeting. In fact, you seem to be missing a key item."

"My apologies sir, but I thought that the particular item that you seem to be referring to wasn't necessary for _this_ kind of meeting." Persephone made light work in clearing his desk before lying down displaying herself for him entirely.

"Damn you." He growled between gritted teeth grinding himself into her, feeling her heat through his clothes. He quickly got rid of them freeing himself, briefly rubbing his weeping tip against her before gliding in. Every time he entered her was like magic, he was sure he would never cease to be overcome by the feeling. He was addicted to her.

Persephone rolled her hips to meet his feverish thrusts, desperate for contact. Hades arched himself to meet her demands and soon they were moving as one. The desk jolted with their enthusiasm. Hades now finding his rhythm returned his attention to her lips, kissing her intensely, sliding his tongue across her bottom lip, almost asking for permission. She granted it, allowing him to plunge his tongue past her lips.

It wasn't long before Persephone was having to place a hand over her mouth, trying to quieten any moans that were too loud for office hours.

"Fu-fuck! Hades!" A moan escaped her hand as she reached her climax.

Knowing that he was the one causing her pleasure on a level like this spurred him on. He thrust into her harder, each move deliberate, his pace slowing as he became rougher with her, his fists clenching into her thigh as he held her to him. He found her sweet spot and increased his tempo, each thrust bringing him closer to his own release.

"Kore." He gave a strangled out moan into the crook of her neck as he came.

They stayed like that for a few moments, panting to regain their breaths, letting their bodies come down from their euphoric highs. Persephone adjusted herself, leaning up onto her an elbow as she pushed Hades' hair out of his face, his head now leaning on her chest.

"Same time tomorrow, sir?" She huffed.

Hades could only moan in response. She took that as a yes. Hades soon regain control of his body, lifting himself from atop of her, tucking himself away as she hopped off the desk and smoothed her skirt and hair. She pulled him closer to her with his tie, still needing to meet him halfway stepping on her tiptoes. She gave him a tender kiss, lingering slightly. She didn't want to leave him but she knew that people would start to get suspicious.

"I'd better go." She shrugged solemnly.

Hades hesitantly agreed, he wasn't exactly a fan of this 'keeping their relationship a secret' thing, but he respected Persephone enough to obey her wishes.

She gave him a twinkle of her fingers as she shut the door behind her. It wasn't until she looked at herself in the Elevator mirror that she realised she was missing her green ivy broach. It must have fallen off in Hades' office. If anyone saw it there, it would blow their cover. She sighed frustratingly as she pushed the button for Hades' level. When she got to his office she didn't bother in knocking, it had only been a few minutes since she had left and no doubt he was probably still recovering on the sofa.

"Hades I-" She was stopped in her tracks greeted with a sight that made her want to be sick and jump off a balcony altogether.

Hades was pressed against the bookcase wall, his hands wrapped around Minthe's wrists one lowered by her side the other raised above their heads, her hand curled in an ugly claw-like way. The space between them was like a void, it looked unnatural like they yearned to be closer but some invisible force was stopping them. They only other part of them connecting, other than their hands, were their lips. Both of their lips parted in a way that was more than just a platonic peck.

"Hades?!" Persephone cried out, devastated at what she was seeing. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright kiddos, seeing as most of you are fastpassers or just desperate to know what happens in this chapter I have decide to post. 
> 
> BIG MASSIVE DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 76 IN OG LORE OLYMPUS, THEN BE WARNED, THIS WORK TAKES INFLUENCE FROM IT.

"Hades?!" Persephone cried out, his ichor ran cold, the sound would surely haunt him forever.

Hades tried to break away from Minthe, reaching out to stop Persephone as she ran out of his office. Hades gazed after helpless as she launched herself through a window.

* * *

Hades flopped unceremoniously onto his sofa, placing a hand on his forehead, trying to recover from his and Persephone's escapades. He made a mental note to correct his desk, later on, it had moved a couple of inches from its original place.

A knock came from his door. He heaved himself up as he went to open it, grinning to himself.

"Ready for another round so quickly, miss-" He stopped himself just in time upon seeing who was at his door.

"May I come in?" Minthe replied out of courtesy more than actually asking for permission. She chose to ignore what he had previously said, she was too preoccupied with her own mission. She slipped into his office effortlessly.

Hades stepped aside, he wasn't really up for visitors. He was pretty sure the stench of sex still filled the room but he also wasn't up for an argument. Minthe had a sickeningly sweet smirk that crawled up her lips and mischief in her eyes. She slid her hands up his chest, winding her arms around his neck, closing the distance between them, her chest pressed against his.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he took a few steps back, shifting out of her grasp.

"What do you mean?" She scoured, placing a hand of her hip impatiently. "As your girlfriend am I not entitled to do this?"

"M-Minthe, we broke up ages ago." He tried to explain, confused as to how she could forget about this.

" _When?!_ " She practically screeched.

"When you came around for dinner that night. I came home late, remember? We had that massive argument because I wasn't sure about us anymore." Grumbling slightly as he continued. "You threw a whiskey tumbler at my head, narrowly missing me."

She folded her arms across her chest. "I didn't think you were serious though."

"Why wouldn't I have been?" He asked, frustrated that he even had to explain all this.

"Because after that I gave you a blowjob and I let you cum in my mouth as an apology. I. Fucking. Swallowed!" She snarled back at him.

"In my defence, I didn't ask you to do that." Hades pointed out meekly, running his hand across the back of his neck.

She growled as she strutted towards him, her hands balled into fists by her sides. Hades matched every step of hers with his own, moving backwards until he hit the bookshelf, books toppling out around him. He had nowhere to escape.

"You loathsome bastard." She hissed, seething with fury as she neared him. Her hand came above her head, claws at the ready.

He didn't want to be alone with her when she was like this. He grabbed both her wrists, one in each hand, effectively stopping her from scratching his eyes out. She thrashed against him, venomously spitting words of abuse, informing him on what she would do to him when he would finally let her go. He knew that, eventually, one of them would have to quit, but he also knew Minthe liked to hold grudges. He did all he could think of to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible, if he could get her to calm down, then he could at least talk to her. He placed his lips on hers, the surprised caught her off guard, but it didn't take long before she glided her tongue across his lips before parting them and meeting her tongue with his. Hades gave in, letting her win as he felt her body melt into his, her claw-like hand slackening slightly in his grip.

"Hades?!" He heard a familiar voice cry that made his heart stop. It happened to so quickly, his eyes jutted open, but before he could break away and explain she was running away.

"Kore!" Hades shouted after her as he ran out, leaving Minthe behind. He was too late. He heard the crash of smashing glass before he rounded the corner, gazing after her as she flew away.

Minthe's hips swayed as she came to join him. "Good Riddance." She added nonchalantly as she inspected her nails.

Just as Persephone zoomed out of view Hades turned to face Minthe, his eyes glowing red, body shaking with rage. "Get. Out" He said, announcing every syllable clearly so she would have no excuse as to misunderstand him.

"Excuse me?" Minthe replied incredulously.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE. _**NOW**_." He roared, his skin turning darker with every word. "You're Fired."

Minthe stared up at him dumbfounded, her mouth agape. She had never seen this side of him. If she wasn't the one on the other side of his tongue lashing she might have liked it.

"And if I ever see you here again you will know the true wrath of Hades."

"Okay, this..." She gestured her hands to the dark glowing aura that surrounded him. "Is a bit dramatic." but before she could continue to defend herself, security came to whisk her away.

Onlookers leaned out of the desk chairs to get a better look, some in horror, others trying to contain their laughs, as she was dragged out.

As soon as the noise from Minthe's dismissal died away, Hades retreated back to his office. He immediately retrieved his phone from when Persephone had to move it from his desk so she could make herself more comfortable. Gods, how did this happen? They had gone from blissful, new budding love to him disgracefully hurting her.

He pressed the dial button and held the phone to his ear, his heart hammering against his ribcage uncontrollably. "Come on, pick up Kore." he pleaded silently.

"Hi! Erm...you've reached the voicemail of Ko-I mean Persephone. You apparently know what to do?"

Hades wanted to break down, her voice sounded was so innocent and lighthearted in her voicemail, it was a stark contrast to what it sounded like when she cried out his name in pain.

"Fuck!" Hades shouted as he picked up the nearest thing he could find and throwing it at the wall. It made a loud clatter on impact and fell to the floor. He didn't know what to do. How was he going to explain this?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not brilliant, it's short, and a smidge of a filler but it IS littered with references! Let me know if you find any!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Peace.

The three kings sat at a tiny table in the corner of the Nymph Club, Hades lit a cigar and let the smoke circle around them, as a veil of privacy. A teal coloured Nymph giggled at Poseidon's lingering looks as she placed their drinks down, she was obviously hoping for a sizeable tip. Hades reached into his pocket and fished out a tiny diamond, the nymph rolled her eyes in response before taking her cue to leave.

"I'm glad you called this meeting, Hades. I have business that I need to discuss myself, but we'll do your thing first." Zeus waved a hand dismissively. "What's the problem?" He asked as he took a sip from his appletini.

Hades sighed. "It's Persephone."

"Ahh yes, that little flower Godesses you've become so attached to." Poseidon chimed in after taking a swig from his beer.

"Did she make you cry?" Zeus inquired.

"Break you down?"

"Shatter your illusions of love?"

"What? No!" Hades replied, surprised at their quick-fire questions, almost as if they had rehearsed them. "I did something terrible, and I thought who best to get advice from than the men who always seem to be pissing off their wives."

"Well, what happened?" Poseidon inquired, leaning back casually and downing the rest of his beer.

"Persephone caught me kissing Minthe in my office." Hades answered ashamedly, dropping his head between his hands.

"Oooof." The brothers hissed in unison.

"Rookie mistake, big bro."

"Well have you considered this? Persephone leaving you-" Zeus began.

"She hasn't exactly, officially left me..." Hades interjected. "Technically."

"Might be for the best?" Zeus continued. "You'll be wise not to love a Goddess, Hades. Ahh, best not speak of Goddesses in a place like this, that's the worst thing about being here." He gestured to the club around them. "Goddesses they know how to hold it, and most importantly they know exactly when to let it go. Your cock I mean." Hades spluttered and cough his drink at his brother's bluntness.

Zeus looked down at his appletini glass, swirling it as if were a potion, nonchalantly. "Nymphs, they don't know so much, you know?"

Poseidon nodded in agreement as he caught the eye of the teal coloured waitress, gesturing for a refill.

"I didn't know," Hades replied, slightly disgusted. "Wait, you love Hera, don't you? For fate's sake, you're married to a Goddess!"

"Of course I love her! And that allows me to speak from experience. Hades, one thing that I have learned over all our years, is that you and I are opposites, but also just the same. Like an image in a mirror. We love our queens, but they are never enough."

"What on the mortal realm are you on about?! I love Persephone, and unlike you, I don't plan to cheat on her!"

"But you have already, haven't you? With that Nymph?" Poseidon said, now holding another beer with two empty bottles already in front of him.

"I didn't mean to though...." Hades explained getting frustrated. "Look, we're getting off course here. What can I do to make things better?"

"Have you tried impregnating her?" Zeus said a serious look plastering his face.

Hades almost spit out his drink again. "W-what?!" He coughed, most of his drink this evening was currently on the table. Hades didn't think he had one full mouthful as of yet.

"Why else do you think Hera and I have so many children?" He explained, giving his brother a cheeky wink.

"My god." Hades pinch the bridge of his nose. "Poseidon, what about you? Any riveting ideas?"

"Buy her stuff?" He answered as if it were more of a guess.

"Brilliant. You've been no help, either of you."

"Look, brother, if it were truly a mistake and you plan to carry on with Persephone, then you've simply got to tell her the truth. " Poseidon said between swigs of his third beer.

Hades' heartbeat quickened. His brother was, surprisingly, right, but the thought of being so open and vulnerable terrified him

'What was your thing, Zeus?" Hades asked, trying to deflect attention away from his worries, gazing into his whiskey glass.

"Persephone's trial date has been moved forward, it will be in two days."

"Two days?! Zeus, you said it would be a month when we last spoke, there should be at least another week!"

"I did some rescheduling and was able to bring it closer. I thought you'd be happy, brother?"

Happy? _Happy?_! Happy at the prospect of losing the woman he loved to her obsessive mother? Happy that Persephone might go back to the mortal realm where he would no doubt be banished from ever seeing her again? Happy that she could possibly leave the underworld hating him? How could he liken any of his feeling he currently had to happiness? Hades felt a twisting feeling in his heart, he felt guilty for being so selfish. Surely, he could be happy if it made Persephone happy, couldn't he?

"Yes, I suppose I am, in a way."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really feeling this chapter so let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Peace.

Hades called Persephone again in the car on the way home from his meeting with his brothers. It went straight to voicemail. He needed to make this right, to make her understand but he didn't even know where to begin. Hades had years of self-loathing to explain. Surely if there was someone who would love him for him he would have found them in 2000 odd years of God-life? Who could love someone who looked like the infamous tyrant that was his father? Who could love someone that reminded them constantly of death? He accepted the love he thought he deserved, even if that love was tarnished with abuse.

Hades' front door made an unusual swooshing sound as he opened it. He hesitantly peeked his head around and was surprised to find pink petals carpeting the floor leading to the bedroom. She had been here. Hades rushed to follow them, the floral scent bombarding his senses. He burst open the bedroom door as he called out for her. "Persephone!" he huffed, but she was nowhere to be seen. He inspected the room thoroughly, none of her clothes seemed to be missing but they were strewn around as if she had debated on leaving. Hades picked up a silk blouse that had been discarded on the floor and held it carefully in his hands. Hades' gut knotted, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and rang her again. Voicemail. "Persephone, I...I'm worried." He admitted. "We don't need to talk immediately but, I would like too. I-I need to explain somethings. Please, let me know you're safe at least."

Cerberus padded into the room, pressing his head into Hades' hand, whining. It seemed Cerberus shared his pain. Hades stroked his head tenderly with his thumb.

"Where is she, boy?" He asked mechanically.

Cerberus wagged his tail casually before trotting off towards the guest bathroom, Hades followed, he had no better leads. The large dog gave another whine when they arrived at the door, he scratched at it, futilely trying to open it.

"Not now, Cerberus." Persephone wept from behind the door.

Hades' body pushed itself towards the door, making his feet move before he even had time to think. He pressed his ear against it, listening to the muffled cries of the flower goddess.

"Persephone?" He tried his hand at the doorknob but it was locked. "Persephone, please."

"Go away Hades!" She cried out, her tone was both hateful and grievous.

"Oh Persephone, I was so worried about you. I didn't know where you would go but here would have been my last guess."

"I couldn't go anywhere else," She sobbed through the door. "No one else knows about us, I couldn't exactly go to Hecate complaining to her that you broke my heart."

Hades winced at her words, he wanted to join Sisyphus in his eternal torment, even that wouldn't be enough. He was disgusted with himself, he never wanted to hurt her like this.

"Persephone, please. I know you probably don't want to see me, let alone talk to be, but you have to let me explain. Please, I beg of you, give me at least that."

He was met with silence. He slid down the door, sitting on the floor outside as he leaned his back against the wall. He would wait here until she was ready. Time passed, it wasn't until hearing the door click open that he realised he had fallen asleep, his head lopsidedly hanging towards his shoulder, drool down his chin.

"Hades?" She whispered, startled to see him still here.

He looked up at her, taking her all in. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks tear-stained, and the tip of her nose was a darker pink hue, reddened from where she had been rubbing at it.

"Persephone." He said her name softly as he gave her a sorrowful smile. He made no move towards her, just sat gazing up at her with patient, sad eyes. She was angry with him, she felt used, heartbroken and yet she couldn't help but melt a little when she saw him. Her bristles lowered as she joined him on the floor, sitting opposite.

Hades waited for her to get comfortable, astonished that she was actually hearing him out. His heart began the thump against his chest, this was the moment, he would have to tell her everything, and it terrified him. He swallowed thickly, trying to clear his suddenly very dry throat.

"For me to explain what happened in my office it requires some context. I haven't told anyone this before but when Minthe and I were in a relationship she had a history of..." He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. "...hitting me when things didn't go as she planned."

"She abused you?" Persephone asked, she was shocked but still on guard.

Hades grimaced inwardly at the severity of the word. "I didn't want to call it that but in hindsight, yes." He explained.

"So you kissed her?" She asked bewildered, unsure on how these two connected.

"No! Well yes, but I can explain. Somehow it had escaped her that we had broken up, it was the same night that you and I went to the rooftop." Hades took a glance at Persephone, trying to gauge her reaction, she was unreadable. "She came to my office after we..." He trailed off, not wanting to go into details of their lovemaking at a time like this. "And she was acting all too familiar. I informed her that we were broken up, that she couldn't do things like that anymore. She got angry, furious even, it was the angriest I have ever seen her in a while. I didn't know what to do, I was in a room alone with her. I did what I thought would diffuse the situation, so we could talk."

"So you kissed her?"

Hades hung his head ashamedly and gave a defeated sigh. "I wasn't thinking, Persephone."

Moments of silence that felt like hours beat between them.

"Persephone, please say something, anything." Hades begged, tentatively reaching for her hand, bringing it to his lips. "What I wouldn't give to know what you're thinking."

"I-I-I need time to think, Hades."

"Of course." He replied sullenly as he looked away.

Persephone placed her hand on his, her other to his chin coaxing him to look at her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared back at him, she closed the distance between them and planted a kiss on his cheek, so brief and sweet that it felt like a petal brushing past in a spring breeze. She swept her thumb over his other hand, standing to leave, letting his hand fall away from her touch.

"I have to go."

Hades nodded silently, understanding her need for space but curiosity got the better of him before he could bite his tongue the words were spilling out of his mouth. "Will you come back?"

"Have you ever been afraid of your own emotions" She uttered seriously, her hands by her sides curling into fists.

"Everyday increasingly so." He whispered in reply, surprised at her nostalgic words.

"I'll find you." She briefly continued before stepping out of the room like a ghost, leaving him where she had originally found him. He couldn't rip his eyes away from the space she vacated if he tried. His heart swelled like a crescendo in a piece of music with the feeling of hope. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo! This has possibly been my favourite chapter to write! I couldn't wait to know what you guys thought of it which is why I've posted it early, so please let me know!
> 
> Peace.

Hades needed a distraction, anything to keep him from over analysing his current situation with Persephone. He decided to submerge himself into the work that he had neglected over the last few days, heading towards his office. Tower 1 had a comfortable silence to it at this time of night, he was thankful to be alone and be able to get on with his work in peace. He dived straight into analysing countless spreadsheets, charts, predicted improvements, potential losses and for a brief moment, Persephone left his mind completely. That was until an uninvited guest burst through his door.

" **HADES!** " A familiar voice boomed, vines infiltrating his office.

"Demeter, please," Hades begged as he rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic entrance. "I just got the office tidy."

"We need to talk."

"Well, I didn't think you would come here for tea." He replied sarcastically. Demeter huffed in response. "Please, retreat your vines and take a seat."

She did as he asked, her vines slithering back as she composed herself, her arms crossed in front of her, still displeased.

"I take that you've heard then, about the appraisal?" Hades asked, assuming that was the reason for her unscheduled visit.

Demeter nodded solemnly. "Does she know?"

"Not as of yet." His glasses sliding down his nose as he tried to reorganise the paperwork on his desk.

"Hades, let me be the one who tells her. I'm sure she'll be so happy to rid of this place...and all who inhabit it." She added on bitterly.

Hades looked up from his paperwork, he was tired of her constantly berating of him. "Demeter, are you really so untrusting of me?"

* * *

Minthe placed her office box on the floor as she fiddled with her door key, trying to unlock her apartment building. When she finally managed to find the right key and get her door open she propped the it open briefly with her foot as she retrieved her belongings. A chill wind breezed passed, the underworld never usually felt this eerie. Maybe it was due to her losing her job and the fact she had no financial security anymore, or maybe it was something in the air, but she felt as if someone was out there, lurking within the darkness. Minthe froze and stared outwards, trying to make out shapes in the void. Another breeze made her shudder.

"You're being stupid, Minthe." She grumbled quietly to herself, she shrugged the feeling off and made her way inside.

She vacated the elevator at her floor and made her way over her 'humble' abode. Humble was a word to be used lightly, her whole aesthetic screamed dark chic. Her apartment was filled with every delight a girl could want. She needed to find a new job soon since she wouldn't be able to suck up to Hades anymore, literally.

She went into her bathroom and started to run a bath, she ran her fingers over her plethora of bath bombs, choosing one that smelt of blackberry and jasmine. She lit her candles and dimmed the lights, ready to sink into heaven when a knock at her door disturbed her.

Minthe muttered in frustration as she retied her silk robe and sauntered towards the door. She glanced through the spy hole and was almost knocked back by who was standing there. She briefly thought about ignoring her visitor but decided that she wanted some fun.

"Persephone?" Minthe feigned surprise when she opened the door. "It's very unlike _you_ to be visiting _me_ , and at this hour."

"I need to talk to you...about Hades."

"Of course, come on in." She said as she stepped aside to welcome her guest. "Take a seat," Minthe offered. Persephone did as she was told, her black dress swishing as she moved to perch herself tensely on a plum coloured chaise lounge. "I suppose it's about what happened today?"

Persephone nodded, she looked like a wounded bird, little did she know she was in the direct eye line of a cat ready to pounce.

* * *

  
"Everyman I know beats, rapes, and lies to get his way. You and your brothers aren't exactly brilliant examples of morality. The sooner I get her home the better."

Hades' jaw clenched at the thought that she was insinuating that he was anything like that scum, Apollo or his rampaging brothers. "Why? So you can just lock her away again?"

"Don't Hades! I have to, I know I have to, if I don't she might run off somewhere or be stolen from me. You don't know her as I do, once she has something set in her mind there's no stopping her! I only want what's best for her."

Hades growled inwardly, he knew Persephone better than Demeter would care to know. "She is a grown woman! She should be allowed to do what she pleases."

"She is a child! My child!" Demeter growled back. The atmosphere in the room turned dark, as they stood face to face, ready for war.

* * *

"I don't know what to tell you, Persie." Minthe replied with a pitiful tone scoring her voice.

Persephone shuddered at the name, unwelcome memories seeped back into her mind. She tried to brush it off as she persuaded Minthe to tell her everything.

"Persie," Minthe purred. "I don't think that's all too wise, I mean no one wants to know about the man they like, wanting another woman, so much so that that he can't keep his hands away."

"I do, Minthe, please. Since my time in Olympus and The Underworld I've learned that I can't trust men. I need to hear it, woman to woman. Y'know, female solidarity." Persephone gave an echo of a nervous laugh that didn't meet her eyes.

"Persie, no matter what Hades says he will always be from the same branch as his brothers. Besides, this is a game we play, Hades and I, no matter what the other does, we always go crawling back to each other."

Something snapped in Persephone, her rigidity dissipated, she no longer looked so broken and seemed to be all too relaxed, "Lying is a terrible trait." She explained with a ghostly calmness.

"Excuse me?" Minthe demanded, shocked at where Persephone's newfound confidence had come from.

"I know everything." Persephone stood taking a step towards her. With every word exchanged the roles of cat and bird became increasingly blurred.

"Really?" Minthe hissed, trying to play sly and regain control. "Did he mention how good I was in-"

"I know what it is like to be manipulated and abused by someone." Persephone thundered, her eyes beginning to glow red, her black dress billowing behind her. She was now hovering above Minthe, raised to cast judgement. "Unfortunately, I can't punish Apollo for his crimes but I can punish you for your's."

"Per-Persephone, please." Minthe stammered out, suddenly terrified of the once dormant Goddess. "Have mercy, what would, Artemis, Hestia, your mother say if you punished me!" She exclaimed, grasping at straws to prevent her end. "What about female solidarity?"

"You revoked your right to that privilege when you hurt the man I love." Persephone hissed as she raised her delicate fingers towards the sky.  
" _η δύναμη της φύσης, σκύλα._ " She whispered venomously as vines round around Minthe limbs, holding her in place.

* * *

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Demeter, but Persephone needs space to grow. Maybe if you weren't so clingy and controlling she would stop rebelling against you."

"Making me out as clingy is just a disguise, I am a goddess, I am a mother, and I love my sweet Kore. I know what happens to women, wives and daughters, which is why I hid her away." The Goddess of spring was only mere inches away as she steadily held his gaze, their eyes both glowing red. "She is my darling everything." Demeter spat back.

Hades broke away, stumbling back, awash with guilt. Demeter was right, Persephone was her daughter and here he was trying to steal her away from her mother. This was the woman who had sworn to protect her, who loved her with all her might, who could he ever be in comparison?

* * *

As Hades entered his home he could see pink in his prereferral vision as he passed the kitchen. He proceeded to walk passed the doorway, thought it best to leave her be, she said she would find him when it mattered.

"Everything okay?" She called out to him. Hades froze, one foot mid-step. He hadn't expected her to be so welcoming. He peaked his head around the door, making sure she was speaking to him before he fully committed to entering the room. He let his eyes rake over her, she was barefoot, wearing shorts, and a crop top that deliciously showed her hourglass curves, accompanied with an oversized cardigan.

"Yes." He answered still unsure, but while she was in a good mood he thought he may as well take the plunge and tell her. He sighed heavily, taking a seat on one of the kitchen barstools. "Your appraisal has been moved up."

Persephone stopped, drawing her attention from what she was doing and instead focused on Hades. "For when?"

"In two days time."

"That's..." She couldn't find the right words to express how she was feeling. "...soon."

He nodded silently, not sure what to make of her words. What did she mean? Too soon, not soon enough? Before he could spiral into over analysing her choice of words his eyes caught the sight of something new.

"What have you got there?" Hades almost forgot himself, childlike wonder breaking through, it was rare to find anything new with nearly 3000 years reign under his belt. "I don't believe I've ever seen this plant before."

"It's Minth- **IT'S MINT**!" She rushed out sheepishly. "It releases a sweet smell when you flick it, or hit it, or brush past it."

Hades gave it a tiny flick. Only Persephone could hear a faint "Ow." come from the plant.

"You're right." He admired as the fragrance filled his nose. Not knowing what to do with himself Hades turned to leave, he decided to heed his own advice and give her space to grow. He would be a foolish mortal if he thought that they would drop back into step so soon.

"Hades wait!" She shouted after him. "I wanted to let you know that I believe what you told me this evening. I believe you." She glanced up at him in a way that was the same when she had confided to him about Apollo, with complete and unconditional trust. "I have faced the wrath of Minthe before." She admitted bitterly.

Hades' stomach dropped to the floor. "She hasn't hurt you has she?!" His gut was urging him to check her, make sure she was alright but he held himself back, begging his hands to not flutter over her.

"No, no! Nothing as serious as that." Persephone hushed as she raised a hand to caress his serious face, hoping to smooth any worry lines with her touch. "You once asked me how I ended up in Tartarus. On my first day, Minthe told me specifically to meet you there. She sent me there."

Only Persephone could compare Tartarus as 'nothing serious'. Hades' hands curled at his sides, his fist shaking in fury. "I'll banish her from the underworld, I swear to the fates." He snarled quietly.

"Hades, don't worry about her now." She breathed as she leaned on her tiptoes, kissing him tenderly. "Let's just enjoy our time in peace."

Persephone took his hand in hers and was rewarded with a warm smile from Hades, he was comforted by the thought that they were heading in the right direction. He turned to leave the kitchen when suddenly she pulled him back.

"What the-Persephone?" He asked bewildered by her when suddenly he saw a devilish twinkle in her eyes. Hades stood there, stunned at how quickly she had forgiven him but before he could question her she was sinking to her knees in front of him. Hades' cock twitched in delight but the gentleman in him protested. "Persephone," He grabbed her by the arms, guiding her to stand back up. "Please, don't think you have to."

"I know I don't have to, but I _want_ to." She replied wickedly.

Hades' knees almost buckled, the sight of her looking up at him through her long eyelashes as she unzipped his trousers could have been enough. Hades gripped onto the marble counter to steady himself as she took his growing length in hand. Demeter's words echoed in his mind. "She is my darling everything." Every touch from Persephone filled him with dread and guilt. She could be gone forever soon, he allowed himself this pleasure while he could.   
  
She enclosed one hand around him, stroking upwards before licking from base to tip. Hades closed his eyes, his breath hitching in his throat, her warm, wet tongue leaving flames in its wake. She lapped up the precum that was already weeping from the tip before wrapping her lips around it, tentatively sucking. Hades' hips reflexively bucked into her mouth, making Persephone pump her hand encouragingly.

"Fu-fuck!" Hades groaned as she took him fully, moving her head up and down his member, taking moments to twirl her tongue around the tip every now and then. She sucked harder wrapping her teeth behind her lips, clamping her mouth around him, pulling him deeper until she could feel him at the back of her throat. Hades' hands reached up, entangling his fingers in her soft hair, his breath hissing between his teeth as he writhed with carnal hunger. "Persephone, I-I-I'm going to cum."

His words spurred her on, she relished in giving him pleasure. She peered up at him with her doe-like eyes before giving him a wink, a subtle warning to her next move, She bared her teeth, letting them lightly grazing over him, sending him over the edge. Hades cried out as he spilt himself into her, shocked at her confidence. Persephone could help herself as a proud giggle erupted from her.

"Little Minx." Hades scolded playfully as he wiped her mouth with his thumb.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! THIS IS IT! THE END! Thank you to everyone who has commented, kudos'ed etc. My goal was to reach 100 comments, 500 Kudos and 9000 hits, just because then everything would be even! Don't think we'll reach all those goals but a girl can dream!
> 
> Please let me know what you have thought of this story! I love hearing your thoughts. Also heavily reference a few things, let me know if you find them! 
> 
> Peace.

The Underworld was in such a commotion. Never had there been this many of The High Six in The Underworld. Persephone followed Hades and her mother towards the conference room in Underworld Corp. Tower 1, for her verdict appraisal. Usually, such meetings would be held back in the official Trial Hall but due to Persephone's sentence, it was being held in her place of banishment. 

Demeter led the way with conviction as if she was going into battle but Hades hung back a little behind her, staying close to Persephone. Their fingers intertwined slightly, just enough to offer support but to give enough time to pull away quickly if they thought they would be caught. In the last two days of Persephone's time in The Underworld they had made the most of their time, Hades had hardly been able to keep his hands off her. She had felt like a giddy teenager, they shared hidden touches, and secret kisses throughout the day until they were able to find release at home. Persephone could find herself loving The Underworld under different circumstances. It wasn't the place she was banished to that made her chest feel like it was constricted, it was the banishment itself. She could never leave. 

The conference room had floor to ceiling glass walls, Persephone could see that Zeus and Hera had already taken their seats. Poseidon and Hestia decided to take absence, Hades had explained to her that appraisals were not mandatory for any of The High Six except Zeus, although Hera frequented these meetings for safe measure. 

Persephone let go of Hades fingers as they went into the room. Zeus and Hera stood to welcome everyone before they all took their seats. Zeus sat at the head of the table, Hera to right and Hades to his left. Persephone sat next to Hades, across from her mother, Demeter. 

"I would like to welcome everyone to the appraisal of the goddess Persephone. Trial 005269 Persephone vs. Apollo. Sentence - Banishment to the Underworld."

"Okay, first things first." Demeter began hastily. "You must excuse me for my informal language in such a situation but in reference to your original verdict of the trial, Zeus, what the fuck?!"

Persephone's eyes flew towards her mother's boldness. In all her life she had never heard her mother swear. The rest of The High Six didn't seem as fazed by Demeter's outburst.

"I guess you're excused because it's your daughter and all," Zeus grumbled. "But language, please." 

"Zeus, what the fuck?!" Hades came to Demeter's defence. Zeus had banished her only daughter to live with some creep in a realm where nothing grows. Demeter very rarely stayed silent when she had an opinion, they all knew that. Did Zeus really believe that Demeter was going to let this go?

"Hey! It's not all my fault! Hera and I were in my office...working some things out when she said to me that she couldn't imagine that Persephone would ever want to see Apollo's face ever again. So, I got to thinking-" 

"Uggghhhh" The High Six all groaned in unison. Nothing good came from Zeus thinking. 

"I thought, where doesn't the sun shine?" 

"Apart from your ass?" Hades quipped in, snickering at his own joke. 

Zeus ignored him as he continued. "The Underworld! Hades, you are always saying how you never let that 'Shitty little Sun God'" Zeus used his hands as air quotations around his brother's words. "Into The Underworld, so if I banished Persephone there, she wouldn't have to see him again."

Everyone, The High Six and Persephone included stared at Zeus, dumbfounded, their mouths slightly open in shock before finally, their silence was broken. 

"Zeus, what the fuck?!" Hera shouted, doubtful that even her husband could be this stupid. She was swiftly thinking she had picked the wrong brother. 

"Okay, what is this? Pick on Zeus day?" He argued back, starting to get angry. "Clearly, my verdict was inadequate. I propose we discuss more suitable verdicts and vote on the matter. All agreed?" Nods and murmurs of agreement resonated through the room. "Although I still say she should be banished to The Underworld." He added bitterly. 

Demeter was the first to offer her recommendation. "I suggest Kore should return to the mortal realm with me, I can keep a watchful eye on her and Apollo will be too busy with his duties to bother her." 

Hera scrunched her graceful face with discontent. "Persephone has flourished here in Olympus, she has become a mature, grown woman. I don't see why she needs to _go_ anywhere."

"May I remind you that it was in Olympus under Artemis', protector of young women, watch that Kore was raped." Demeter barked back at the queen. 

Persephone watched as the goddesses began to argue over her fate, things getting more heated with each second. 

"Goddesses!" Zeus bellowed for them to stop. "I think we've heard enough! We have our choices, we need to vote. All in favour of The Underworld." Zeus' hand went up, lonely in the air as the other members of The High Six stared down at him. "Well, I thought it was a good idea." He grumbled under his breath sulkily before continuing with the proceedings. "All in favour of Olympus?" Hera elegantly rose her hand. "All in favour of The Mortal Realm?" Demeter shot her hand up. Persephone would have predicted that her mother would want to keep her hidden away, she leaned back in her chair, folding her arms in front of her when a blue hand raised hesitantly from the corner of her eye. 

Persephone turned to face him. "Hades?" She questioned, betrayal lining her voice. She didn't understand, all the time they had spent together. How could he want her to go back to the mortal realm, the possibility of them never seeing each other again loomed over her like a guillotine come to cut them apart? Was she nothing to him? She certainly felt like that, doubt oozed its way into her thoughts like black ink, was she just another goddess to have a sordid affair with?

"I just want what's best for you." He uttered quietly as he looked down guiltily. He knew in his mind that he could never be that for her, as much as he loved her, needed her, wanted her, he wasn't best for her. 

Persephone sank in her chair. It was no use, she was bound to lose. Her heart hammered in her chest with the thought of being trapped yet again, in her mother's grasp. Nothing was going to change unless she made it change. Persephone's ichor bubbled under the surface of her skin, she was red hot all over, her palms sweating. She wondered if she raised her voice could she change her fate? Her chair made an ugly noise as it scraped against the floor as she stood abruptly. "No! I will speak for myself! I will not be banished or sent anywhere." She stared directly at Zeus. "I will not be tied down or made to stay in one place! I should be free to go wherever I like, regardless of where Apollo can find me or not. I shouldn't have to make myself small or hideaway to avoid him. He should avoid me! This is my life and it will not be decided by anyone else."

"Darling, why make trouble? Why go against the grain? We have already voted, you're coming back to the mortal realm with me. Isn't that what you want? To be with your mother?"

"Mama, I love you, of course, I want to be in the mortal realm with you but I don't want to be confined there." Persephone explained, begging her mother to understand.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Zeus interjected. "While I don't disagree with you, Persephone, that you should be allowed to go where you please, there are rules we have to follow. One, in particular, The Underworld Lore: section 5, verse 28. Those who have eaten the fruit of The Underworld have to remain there."

"What are you on about, Zeus?" Hades questioned, suspicious of his brother's intent in raising awareness to this rule. "My fruit is Pomegranate seeds, Persephone hasn't eaten any of them."

"Is that really the seed I was referring to when I wrote that?" Zeus replied playfully. 

"You didn't!" Hades and Demeter said together. Hades was referring to his brother. Demeter to Persephone as she glanced between them in horror. Persephone blushed bright crimson. 

Hera couldn't quite believe it either, she had never thought they would actually get together, she knew when Hades first called her about Persephone's rape that he loved her, but didn't think he dared to pursue her. Maybe her banishment to The Underworld was the push he needed. Hera glanced at her husband, respectively, had he planned this? Zeus caught Hera's glance and flashed her a mischievous smile before turning back to the other members of The High Six. 

"I did. They did." Zeus smirked as he answered both of them. Demeter suppressed a gag in response. "Therefore Persephone you have to stay in The Underworld for a minimum of six months and regarding the other six months, I have been informed that your mother has been neglecting her duties because she is mourning you, without you it seems not one flower will grow. The mortals are beginning to starve. I have no choice but to ask you to return to the mortal realm for the remainder of each year."

Persephone switched her gaze from Hades to her mother before returning to look at Zeus. "Will I have the freedom to move between all three realms?"

Hera placed her hand on her husband's arm catching his attention, he turned to her before nodding, letting her speak. "As long as you do your approximate time between the two then I don't see why not? Besides, how else will you be able to help me with my garden, or attend the soiréesin Olympus?" Zeus nodded in agreement. 

"Are we all agreed then?" Zeus asked one last time. 

"Aye." The High Six and Persephone answered.

* * *

Demeter drew her daughter in for a tight embrace, stroking her hair softly. "I don't agree with this but I know that I can't change your mind either." Persephone buried her head deeper into her mother's shoulder, taking in her scent of oleander flowers while she could before they parted. Demeter studied her daughter, holding her at arm's length. "I wonder where you got your stubbornness from?" 

Persephone laughed through tears that were beginning to well up. "Five months and I'll be back." She whispered. Her mother nodded, "I love you, my sweet, Kore." Hugging her again once more before taking her leave. 

Persephone watched her mother until she was out of sight before turning around to find Hades still standing at the door of the conference room. 

"Can we talk?" Persephone asked as she pulled him aside. Hades nodded, following her to a more private place before she spoke. "Why did you vote for me to go to the mortal realm?"

Hades was silent for a moment, deliberating his answer carefully before he responded. "I was telling the truth in the conference room. I thought it was what was best for you."

Persephone took a deep breath, mustering what courage she could. "Hades, you can't know what's best for me because you don't have all the facts. You need to know that you have bewitched me, body and soul, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you. So I'll take 6 months of the year over a lifetime without you any day." She breathed, looking up at him. "I'm not the same as I was when we first met. Something has crossed over in me, I couldn't go back to the mortal realm knowing that that was my fate, knowing that I would never see you again. I just couldn't live."

Hades gazed at her stunned into silence. 

Persephone suddenly grew nervous, realising she had put her heart out on the line, she began to backtrack. "But of course if you don't feel the same then just say the word and I'll never speak of it ag-"

Before she could finish her sentence his lips captured hers, his hands cupping her face gently. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close, so her body was flush against his. 

"Oh Persephone, I don't think you understand how much affect me. You take me in your arms and suddenly there's sunlight all around me. Everything is bright and warm and shining like it never did before and for a moment I forget just how dark and cold it gets down here. All I've ever known is how to hold my own but now I want to hold you because when I do it's like I'm holding the world in my arms. I feel like a mere oblivion-fearing mortal when I'm with you, Persephone. I need you."

He leaned his head down, kissing her tenderly again. His heart bloomed like a flower in spring, she was his sunlight. She pulled away slightly, letting their foreheads touch. "I need you, too." She breathed before letting their lips meet again, sinking into eternal bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst this is the end I probably will end up writing some one-shots of accompany it. Is there anything in particular you would like me to write? Let me know, I need inspiration! 
> 
> Peace (Again.)


End file.
